A ‘Minor’ Inconvenience
by SittingontheSideLine
Summary: Gibbs and the team work to find the terrorists that kill young boy’s parents. Gibbs develops a close relationship with the boy. A typical NCIS episode/case file.
1. Chapter 1

**A 'Minor' Inconvenience**

Rating: PG-13, minor

Spoilers: nothing major.

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Gibbs and the team work to find the terrorists that kill young boy's parents. A typical NCIS episode with a potential new character introduction.

A/N: With the writer's strike I was getting antsy with no new episodes so I thought I'd take a chance and write my own. This is my first attempt at fiction, as well as the first time I'm actually letting others look at it. I have not had any editorial help (and I probably could use some). Hope you all like it…

* * *

**TEASER**

"So explain to me how we are supposed to learn how to drive defensively in a conference room?" Ziva asked the small group as they headed up the stairs towards the conference room. "I assume we'll be covering evasive maneuvers for IED's?"

McGee stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"It's more like being told to buckle your seat belt and to not back into poles," he said in a bleak tone, then began his ascent once again.

"Seat belts just get in the way of accessing your weapon." Ziva said as if it was obvious.

"Twenty bucks says he won't show," Dinozzo said holding up a wrinkled bill and taking two steps at a time to reach the small group.

"Who?" asked Agent Lee.

"Gibbs, who else?" said McGee as he deftly stepped in front of Tony cutting off his route to the top.

"But the Director said the Defensive Driving Class was mandatory for everyone," Agent Lee chimed in.

Both McGee and Dinozzo stopped on the landing and looked at each other smiling. McGee started back up the stairs and as he walked by Lee, smirked and said, "so take the bet."

"Gambling is against regulations," Agent Lee said seriously, then continued up the stairs, "and from what I've heard, if anyone needs it he does."

"Needs what?" said Agent Gibbs his head slightly cocked to one side, he had appeared suddenly at the top of the landing.

Lee stopped at the top of the landing and opened and closed her mouth as she attempted to come up with a response as well as determine if he had actually heard the entire conversation. Before she could come up with an answer Gibbs looked at Dinozzo and McGee and said as he started down the stairs. "Grab your gear, we've got a dead marine in the George Washing National Forest." As he passed the agents he added, "and I'll show you some of my defensive driving techniques on the way… after all the training is mandatory." He smiled a half smile and headed towards his desk in the squad room.

Dinozzo glared at Agent Lee. "Thanks," he said with some hostility, "I'll probably end up wearing my lunch."

As McGee started to head down stairs Agent Lee grabbed him by the shoulder. "He hates me, doesn't he," she said indicating Agent Gibbs. McGee just smiled and wordlessly headed towards the squad room.

CH 1

"What've we got Ducky?" Gibbs stated bluntly as he walked up to the aging NCIS medical examiner dressed in his blue NCIS jacket and cap. Ducky was bending into a dark blue sedan that was parked on a dirt pull-off just off a remote dirt road in the George Washing National Forest. Nearby a wooden sign had "Wolf Ridge Trail" burnt into it along with an arrow pointing to a section of trail. Inside the sedan was the slumped body of a marine corporal in field dress.

"A pair of hikers found the corporal when they came to hike this trail." The ME paused then said, "Jethro did you know that the National Forest's actually had its roots in Europe? Gifford Pinchot, the Father of the American Forest Service was actually trained at the French Forestry School in Lorraine région of northeastern France, where he…" Gibbs shot him a look that made him stop mid sentence. "Ah…, yes, well it looks like a single gun shot to the side of the head. It appears our corporal was just sitting here when he was shot through the window," he motioned towards the shattered glass that was spread over the inside of the car as well as a few shards on the outside under the driver's door.

Gibbs surveyed the area; he saw a small clearing about 200 yards on the other side of the road. He squatted next to the broken car window and swiveled his head, looking back towards the clearing.

The ME continued pointing towards the body, "The bullet went straight through, appears to have been a high caliber."

Gibbs looked up. "Yep. TOD?"

The doctor pulled out the liver thermometer looking at the gauge on top. "I would estimate 6-8 hours ago. That would make it early this morning."

Gibbs stood and turned towards the other agents who had been gathering their gear out of the NCIS truck. McGee was just hanging up his cell phone.

"DiNozzo, our shooter was over there; check the oak at the edge of the clearing." Gibbs said indicating the clearing on the other side of the road. "McGee, bag and tag, Ziva sketch and shoot before we loose daylight." The agents began to move off towards their assigned tasks.

"McGee, first get the plate …." Gibbs said.

"Already on it Boss," McGee said looking down at his PDA. "The vehicle was checked out to a Corporal Denson out of Quantico. All I could get from his base commander was that he was assigned a protection detail, they wouldn't tell me…" just then Gibbs phone rang. He flipped the phone open and saw it was the Director. He held up a hand stopping McGee mid-sentence and said "Gibbs."

After a minute on the phone without saying a word, he slammed the phone closed and started running towards the trail shouting, "Come on! We've got a missing marine." He drew the Sig he kept holstered at his side and started down the trail. The others all dropped their gear, drew their weapons, and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A 'Minor' Inconvenience**

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no copyright infringement intended.

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chap 2**

The twig snapped sending a warning signal throughout the forest. Ziva winced as she shot a glace towards McGee, the cause of the noise.

"Sorry," McGee mouthed, sending an apologetic glace back at Ziva.

They continued to creep silently through the brush towards the small campsite, the target of their attention. The campsite was at the end of the trail that had begun by the car containing the dead corporal. Gibbs had filled them in that the dead corporal had been assigned to check on a Marine Special Forces Recon Sergeant named James Hickman who had been due to check in with his unit Commander at 1300 but never did. The sergeant was on R&R (rest and relaxation) in this remote section of the National Forest.

From the south, Gibbs moved silently towards the campsite. McGee had moved over off to his left, Tony and Ziva were off to his right. As Gibbs silently cleared a section of oak brush he crouched low then froze as he barely made out two bodies lying crumpled between a tent and a dead campfire ring in the waning daylight. He motioned with two fingers to the other agents sending David and Dinozzo north to circle the site. McGee, staring at the bodies in the campsite, took a step into the open area.

Gibbs shifting his focus, started to signal McGee to hold his position, and out of nowhere a dark shadow flew towards Gibbs, hitting him in the back and tackling him forward to the forest floor. His gun was jarred from his hand as the attacker targeted his wrist with a striking blow. They tumbled through the underbrush, the attacker nimbly jumping free. As Gibbs started to regain his position, but could see what was coming, the attacker kicked him in the groin, following with an elbow to the nose. Gibbs heard his cartilage crack and felt the blood begin to pour as he dropped in a heap to the ground, intense pain shooting through his midsection.

McGee had turned back towards the commotion, but not in time. The assailant quickly spun around, ran, and then flew through the air landing both feet in McGee's gut sending him flaying backwards to the ground. As McGee tried to rise to his feet the attacker struck him on the side of the head with another kick, dropping him like a rock.

Dinozzo stepped out from behind a tree, gun drawn, trying to find the source of the attack. Too late, Gibbs managed to mumble get out a distorted "Watch out!" The attacker moved in from Tony's left, and with a low sweeping spin, kicked out Dinozzo's feet from below him, sending him crashing to the ground. A second swift kick to the wrist broke the gun free from Dinozzo's hand, followed by another kick to the face that knocked him senseless for a moment. As the attacker disappeared into the forest again, Agent David shouted "Freeze, Federal Agents," but to no avail because the shadow was already gone once again.

Ziva crouched down, taking refuge in a short stand of oak brush and searched her surroundings. There were now two bodies, condition unknown, in the campground, her three fellow agents, Gibbs, McGee and Dinozzo were all down and injured, and the unknown assailant was no where to be seen. As her instincts took over, she saw the shadowed assailant moving at her through the bushes. This time she was ready, and the protection of the bushes gave her an advantage. She maneuvered sideways just enough to thwart a direct attack. As the attacker came at her from the side she was able to keep hold of her weapon and rolled with the attacker. Surprisingly at only 120 lbs., she seemed to be about the same weight as the attacker. Her training allowed her to gain the upper hand wrestling the individual below her then grabbing the attackers arm, jamming it up their back and sticking her Sig into the attacker's neck growling "Freeze, or I'll take your head off."

By this time Gibbs had been able to hobble over to help her out. Pulling out his handcuffs, he roughly cuffed the assailant's hands together behind his back and pressed his service Sig into the back of the suspects head. For good measure he stuck a knee in attackers back eliciting a soft pained grunt from the suspect. Ziva started to get up but paused as she looked at her Boss.

"Gibbs, you ok?" Ziva said with concern as she looked at his blood covered face and shirt.

After a half breath, he responded with a "Yeah, but he's not going to be" grinding his knee once again to the suspects back and eliciting another pained grunt. "Ziva, secure the area. DiNozzo? McGee? Sit-Rep!" Gibbs called trying to take back command of the situation.

"I'm ok Boss, I think we just found Hickman and his wife," Dinozzo responded having been able to hobble over to check on the bodies. "– they're both dead. McGee's still down. He's shaken but ok, I think he may have a concussion."

Ziva came from around the backside of the campsite and said "Clear! There appears to have been quite a struggle here, but I don't see signs of anyone else." She motioned to the body still under Gibbs's knee, "What have we got?" she asked. Gibbs grabbed the suspect by the shoulder and roughly threw him over.

"What the Hell…?" Gibbs grunted as he realized the "suspect" was a boy no older than thirteen or so, covered with dirt, sweat, and now, Gibbs's own blood, which was still dripping from his broken nose. The two of them stared down at the boy, whose face was clenched with rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs walked into the Morgue just as Ducky was placing some trace evidence from the corporals body into an evidence bag. The bodies of the sergeant and his wife were on autopsy tables to the left.

Gibbs had cleaned up the blood on his face and changed his shirt, but the area around his eyes was beginning to darken with bruise and show some swelling.

"Good God Jethro! What happened?" Ducky exclaimed. He had not seen the altercation in the woods, nor the status of the team because by the time he had cleared the scene on the road, all but Ziva had left the campsite.

"Later Ducky, what do you know so far?" nodding his head towards the battered bodies of the Sergeant and his wife on the other autopsy tables.

Shaking his head at Gibbs hard refusal to take care of himself, he walked over to the bodies and said, "I've made a positive ID on the Sergeant and his wife." Gibbs leaned over to look at the Sergeant, grimacing at the remains. Both had been severely beaten. The woman had her throat cut ear to ear, and there were bullet holes riddled throughout the sergeant's body.

Gibbs simply stated, "They were tortured."

"Yes, I'm afraid so Jethro," Ducky sighed with regret. "I hear you brought in a suspect. Do you think he killed these poor souls?"

"Don't know Ducky, he took down McGee, DiNozzo…," he paused for a minute, then added very quietly, "….and me."

Dr. Mallard's eyes rose. "And he's not in the hospital… or here?" indicating autopsy.

Gibbs took a deep breath, "He's just a kid, maybe 12, 13, years old. We have him in interrogation. So far he hasn't said a word to anyone."

"You don't suppose a child was responsible for this do you?" Ducky asked his eyes widening with surprise.

Gibbs paused for a moment, then thoughtfully said, "No, but I'm going to find out who was."

Gibbs turned and swiftly left the morgue. Ducky stood for a minute, then ripped off his scrubs and followed after him.

Xxxx

The group of agents stood around the large plasma screen in the center of the squad room. It held a photo of a marine sergeant in dress blues and the marine's basic information. Gibbs walked up followed by Dr. Mallard.

Gibbs looked at McGee.

McGee moved around his desk and started punching keys on his computer. "Sergeant Jerald Hickman, assigned to the 5th battalion at Quantico. He was assigned to president's helicopter squadron for the past two years but transferred out three months ago. We haven't been able to find out what he's doing now Boss, it just says that he's part of a joint task force. All I have access to is his SF-52. Everything else seems to be classified beyond my clearance."

Gibbs turned towards Tony who picked up from there, "His CO is a Colonel Emmer, and all he would tell us is that Hickman was part of a special-op team and was currently on R&R for the weekend. He was supposed to be checking in daily and missed his check in yesterday."

"He was supposed to be checking in on his time off and had a protection detail?" Gibbs questioned. DiNozzo spread his hands out in a manner that meant he didn't understand that either.

McGee broke in excitedly as he was punching more keys on the keyboard, "Boss, I've accessed the Forest Service's visitor log. Apparently you have to register to camp in that area. The log indicates that that Hickman arrived on Thursday and was out there camping….," he paused startled and turned towards Gibbs and said, "…with his wife and their twelve-year old son…"

"Damn," Gibbs said and abruptly turned and took a step towards the interrogation corridor.

"Jethro," the doctor said reaching out and grabbing his arm to stop him. Gibbs turned back towards the doctor. With concern Ducky said, "if that is the Sergeant's son in the interrogation room, and he witnessed his parents demise, he's most likely in a deep state of shock. You may not be able to get through to him. In fact it may be more dangerous to try, resulting in a deeper state of repression."

Gibbs thought for a second. "How do I get through to him Ducky?"

"I'm not an expert on child psychology, but the papers I've read concerning traumatic shock indicate that it is critical to make them face the trauma rather than hide from it. It sometimes takes another traumatic event to shock them out of it."

From the side DiNozzo interrupted with, "Heck boss, you need someone to go clock him one I'd be up for some payback."

Gibbs turned and smacked him hard on the back of the head, DiNozzo winced. "If you're not careful I'll stick you in there alone with him," Gibbs growled, and then looked back at the Doctor indicating he should continue.

"For very young children they've been able to reach them by putting the child through a habitual activity, such as a bedtime routine. The rote nature of the actions has been found to start the cognitive processes working again." He hesitated then added, "but in some cases it never comes back, especially for severe trauma." The doctor took a deep sigh and slowing shook his head.

Gibbs looked back at McGee, "McGee, what do we have on the boy?"

McGee typed frantically at his keyboard. "The boys name is Kevin. He's currently twelve years old, and… he's goes to Hargrave Military Academy." A picture of the boy in a military uniform came up on the screen.

DiNozzo's face grimaced, "Ouch, that would explain a lot."

Gibbs shot him a look.

"Boss, I went to RI Academy..."

Ziva cut in, "ah yes, you were sent away to a military installation," she said smiling, "too bad it didn't work."

Tony gave her a condescending smile, "that's 'institution' not 'installation,' and Rhode Island Academy was a Prep School, not a military institution," he looked back at the picture of the boy and continued. "That way my father could winter in Greece, for some reason he didn't feel comfortable leaving me alone," He turned back and smiled at Ziva, "And, _we_ had Bethal Academy right next door…. An all girls school," he said with a large smirk crossing his face. Gibbs reached out again and smacked DiNozzo on the back of the head brining him back on track. DiNozzo winced, said "Thanks Boss," then continued, "anyway, Hargrave was hard core, it was an installation, a Marine based prep school. Had the rep as a proving ground for military brats and kids that wanted to go into the core."

"Yes I've heard of that institution," Ducky began. "Did you know the first academic academy was started by the Nationalist Party of China…"

A look of insight came over Gibbs' face. He turned away from the group and started towards interrogation.

"Jethro," Ducky said making Gibbs stop short and turn around. "What do you plan to do?" he said with concern.

"Treat him like a marine," was his response as he swiftly turned and headed towards interrogation. The other agents swiftly followed leaving Ducky staring at the boy in full uniform on the plasma screen.

xxxx

When he reached the interrogation room Gibbs sent the door flying open and it slammed against the wall. He shouted "_ON YOUR FEET MARINE_."

The boy reacted instinctively. Before those words were completely out of Gibbs mouth the boy leapt to his feet, snapping to full attention, or the best he could because his hands were still cuffed behind his back. Gibbs walked up to the boy's side, his body just inches away. He leaned his head down slightly to look directly at the boys head.

"Do you realize you assaulted _FEDERAL AGENTS!_" he hollered. He then lowered his voice to a low menacing growl, "Cadet, when I'm talking to you _LOOK AT ME_."

The boys eyes grew wide and he instituted a military snap turn bringing him face to face with Gibbs.

Somehow standing a little straighter the boy said in a tight scared voice, "I had no idea Sir, I…," he swallowed hard, "Umm.. I… um.." he swallowed again.

"_Who_ did you think we were?" Gibbs continued in a harsh voice.

"I had no idea you weren't, I thought you were one of um,…."

"One of who?"

"One of the ones who…," the boy hesitated, then went quiet.

Gibbs noticed a dark, haunting look pass through the boy's eyes, similar to what he had seen in a soldier's eyes after an intense battle. Then the boy became very still his eyes started to glaze over and his head dropped slightly. Gibbs could sense he was loosing the boy again.

"_Look At Me_ _when I'm talking to you_!" The room shook with the intensity of the command.

The boy snapped back to attention.

"_Name_?"

"Cadet Kevin Hickman, _sir_,"

"I am going to ask you some questions, you are going to answer them. Do you understand me Cadet?" Gibbs said in his most commanding voice.

"Yes _sir_." the boy replied.

Gibbs walked behind the boy, making him stiffen up once again. He uncuffed him then walked back in front of the boy.

"Do you _realize_ the penalty for assaulting a federal agent? You had better have a good explanation for your actions Cadet." Gibbs growled at him.

The boy stood there, a trickle of sweat developing at his temples.

Raising his voice slightly he barked, "I asked you a _direct question_!"

The boy shook slightly and responded in a quiet, scared voice, "No sir, I don't sir, I didn't sir..."

"I asked you to explain your actions Cadet! I want to know now why you felt you need to attack Federal Agents."

"I thought you were… you were… umm… I…," the boy began to mumble, his eyes began to glaze slightly, and Gibbs realized that he was loosing him again.

Quickly Gibbs yelled, "_YOU THOUGHT I WAS WHO_?"

The boy become rigid again, and came back to the present, looking directly at Gibbs, "I thought you were part of the group that attacked us sir! Part of the group that… that…" the boy's chest started to heave.

"_THAT DID WHAT CADET_? Gibbs asked sharply.

The boys face hardened in pain, "They… they… they …. My father ordered me to hide and to stay hidden no matter what… no matter what I saw," tears began to form at the corners of the boy's eyes, as he took a deep breath.

"What did they do?" Gibbs asked more softly leaning down slightly to look directly into the boy's eyes to keep him with him.

"They… They…," tears began streaming down his face. "I watched them kill my mom," tears were flowing steadily now, his chest heaved, "they beat and shot my father to death, and I stayed in that tree… watching them the whole time, not doing anything." Finally as the boy broke into a full sobbing cry Gibbs couldn't take it any longer and grabbed the boy in bear hug and as the boy buried his head in Gibbs's shoulder. The boy muffled now, continued to sob and said, "I didn't do anything to stop it! … I didn't do anything…" he continued to sob deep heart wrenching sobs into Gibbs' shoulder. "I didn't do anything to stop them." Gibbs suddenly had a flashback to the day he was told of his wife and daughter's murder. His relived the heartbreak and helplessness the boy was feeling.

Gibbs took in a ragged deep breath, feeling the boys pain and his own, "I know, I know," as Gibbs tried to comfort the boy his own eyes beginning to swell with tears.

"I… I…" The boy broke free and turned away from Gibbs and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry sir, I'm not holding myself together very well," the boy managed to say between sobs obviously embarrassed.

Gibbs pulled grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, holding him at arms length and looked deep into the boy's eyes. A tear rolled down his own face. "Don't you ever say you're sorry for that. There is _no_ shame in grieving for your family. Do you understand me?" The boy blinked away his tears focusing on the man in front of him for the first time.

Gibbs continued, "I know. … I know what you're going through." He hesitated a second then continued. "I lost my family too," Gibbs hesitated again, took a breath and continued, "my wife and daughter were murdered and I wasn't able to…, to keep that from happening." Gibbs said reliving the nightmare yet again. He continued, "there is _no_ shame in shedding tears for lost family. Remember that." He took a deep breath and looked at the boy. "And if you don't deal with it, it will consume you, shutting you off from everyone, and everything." As tears started down the boys face once again, Gibbs pulled the boy to his chest, and held him as he once again began to sob.

"But… but… I'm all alone now, I've got no one." The boy began to shake uncontrollably.

Gibbs tightened his grip on the boy and closed his eyes and his mind to the knowledge that the others were watching him from the observation room, he said quietly to the boy, "you're not alone. I'm here." He held the boy as he let loose of the grief that had been bottled up.

After a few minutes, the boy finally began to regain his composure. They broke apart, both pairs of eyes red and wet with emotion. Gibbs looked at the boy and quietly said, "Son, if we're going to catch the Bastards that did this, I'm going to need your help. I know it's going to be hard on you, but I need your help."

Just then his cell phone rang. Angered at being interrupted he roughly flipped it open and saw that it was the Director. He hit the button, "Gibbs" he says with a harsh gravelly voice, still raw with emotion.

"Jethro?" the Director said hesitating at the unusual quality in his voice. After a second of silence realizing she wasn't going to get a response, she said in a back to business tone, "I need you in MTAC now, I have the Sergeant's CO on and we need to talk." Without waiting for a reply she ended the call. Gibbs hung up and pulling himself together, turned to the boy and said, "you're with me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews - Your positive comments have encouraged me to go ahead and spend the time posting the entire story. Please continue to review and provide me comments. Thanks.

Spoilers: I make reference to a few episodes, but I'm not sure if I need to note that – my story just makes some reference to past cases – no problem if you haven't seen the specific episode.

* * *

As Gibbs and the boy entered MTAC, Director Jenny Shepard was talking to the image of a widely decorated Marine Colonel on the wall screen in front of her. The Director froze mid-sentence, her attention drawn to the two just entering. The shock of seeing the boy in MTAC, as well as the raw emotions still evident in both of them, not to mention the purple bruising now evident on Gibbs' face made her loose her train of thought.

As the two came into view of the Colonel, the Colonel's focus turned to the boy. "Did they get it? Do they have it?" He barked. Slightly confused, the boy finally noticed where the sound was coming from and saw his father's superior directing the question to him, he snapped to attention.

Ignoring the Director, Gibbs addressed the screen, "Get what Colonel?"

The Colonel ignored Gibbs and directed another question to the boy. "Where's the info?"

The boy continued to stand at attention but started shaking slightly. Gibbs took a step protectively in front of the boy and again said, "What info Colonel?"

Ignoring the fact he was overstepping his position, Gibbs directing his comment to both the Director as well as the Colonel, "This is my investigation, I need to know what's going on."

"Colonel Emmer this is Special Agent Gibbs," Director Shepard made the introductions, still slightly off balance, but trying to regain control of the meeting. Turning to Gibbs the Director continued, "the Colonel is referring to a microchip that Sergeant Hickman had with classified information."

The boy, still at rigid attention, continued to be the focus for the Colonel. "Where is is?" he said to the boy.

"I… I can't, I can't… I," the boy started.

"What do you mean _you can't_? We need that information immediately, _Do you_ understand?" The Colonel barked.

The boy still frozen stammered. "I… I… um..." Sweat began to drip down the side of his face, the boy began to shake uncontrollably, "Sir, … I… I…"

"_THAT'S ENOUGH_!" bellowed Gibbs stepping completely in front of the boy and blocking his view of the MTAC screen. "This boy just lost his parents. _You're_ out of line."

Director Shepard, realizing things were now out of hand broke in with, "Jethro, take the boy to my office, I'll be with you in a minute."

As Gibbs began to formulate a response, the Director cut him off with a sharp, "_Now_." Realizing he had stepped too far, he turned his back on the image of the Colonel and looked at the boy. With a nod of his head towards the door, he indicated the boy should leave.

The boy hesitated, not sure who was the one in charge. The Director, realizing the boy's dilemma, raised her voice and, looking directly at both he and Gibbs said, "_NOW_!" That was all it took, the boy did a military about face and followed Gibbs out of MTAC. As they were leaving they heard the Director begin lecturing the Colonel, "Colonel, you will _not_ talk to anyone in my office that way. We will get back with you as soon as we determine…"

As the door closed behind them the boy followed Agent Gibbs down the hall towards the Director's office the boy wasn't sure what just happened, but he was pretty sure he was now in deep trouble with his father's Boss. And it appeared that the Director was mad at him as well. He heard the door slam behind him and realized that the Director was coming up right behind them. As they entered the reception area of the Director's office, Director Shepherd spoke to him, "I want you to wait here, I need to speak to Agent Gibbs, _alone_." Before he could get out a "Yes Ma'am," the Director swept by him and went into her office. Gibbs turned briefly to give the boy a brief smile before following her in and closing the door behind him.

"Jethro, what the Hell was that all about?" the Director began, obviously frustrated with him.

"Look Jenny," Gibbs began, imploring her with a look to calm down and listen carefully to what he was about to tell her. She had seen that look before and knew enough to let him continue.

"The boy just witnessed the murder of his mother and father. They were both beaten, his mother's throat was cut and the sergeant was shot multiple times. They were literally tortured in front of him."

"Why did you bring him into MTAC?"

"Ducky feels that his mind is on the brink of shutting down completely. I'm not about to leave him alone. Right now he needs an ally and I intend to be that for him."

The compassion and defensiveness in his voice was something that Jenny Shepard hadn't seen in Gibbs for a long time. She adeptly recognized the similarity in the boy's traumatic turn of events to that of Gibbs own past. This softened her substantially.

"Ok, I understand," she replied. "But according to the Colonel the Sergeant had intel on an Al-Queda cell here in Virginia. The Colonel doesn't even know the details on what the Sergeant was working on, but he thinks it is most likely that the Sergeant would have had the intel with him on a microchip and that's what he was killed for. He's hoping the boy knows where it is." The Director softened her voice, "Jethro, we need to find out if the boy knows anything … but perhaps with a little more compassion than what the Colonel was providing." She looked at the damage to his face, "And just what happened to you? Are you all right?" she asked with sincere concerned.

"Your not going to believe this, but that boy almost took out the entire team," Gibbs admitted, "I've never seen anything like it." A look that could only be described as admiration came over Gibbs.

The Director's eyes widened, "How on earth….," she began, but stopped because she wasn't quite sure what to ask. After a second, she punched a button on her desk phone and spoke to her secretary, "Cynthia, get me the file on Sergeant Hickman and anything you can find on his dependents. Oh, and tell the boy to come in now."

The door opened and the boy stepped through, took only a few steps and came to full attention. The Director looked questioningly at Gibbs.

"Director Sheppard, this is Kevin Hickman, Kevin's a Cadet at Hargrave Military Academy," Gibbs replied with a slight smile.

The Director's eyes widened with understanding, "Ahh, my father graduated from Hargrave. That explains a lot, they have one of the best defensive training courses in the country. But still, to get the better of…" she said looking to Gibbs, but then looked at the boy. She cocked her head slightly, and with a slight smile she softly addressed the boy, "So you're the one that nearly put my best team in the hospital?"

Stiffening at the mention of the injuries he inflicted to the Federal Agents, he swallowed deeply and replied, "Yes Ma'am. I'm… um… I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't realize who they… uh.. what they, were Ma'am."

Trying to put the boy more at ease, she replied, "Please, _please_ relax. Kevin, may I call you Kevin?" The boy hesitated for a second, his eyes darting over to Gibbs because he still wasn't sure how much trouble he was in, and remaining at attention responded, "Yes Ma'am."

"At ease Cadet" Gibbs said softly. Kevin hesitated for a second then took a military 'at ease' stance with his feet spread shoulder width and his hands clasped behind his back. His body was still tense and he continued to look straight ahead.

Director Shepard put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up into her eyes. "I am truly sorry about your family Kevin. I promise you, I have our best people…" her eyes shifted over to Gibbs, "working on getting those responsible. But I need you to tell us what happened, and if you know anything about the information Colonel Emmer mentioned. Here, sit down," she said indicating a chair in front of her desk.

"If it's all the same to you Ma'am, I'd just assume stand." he glanced nervously between the Director and Gibbs. Gibbs took a step closer to the boy and the Director sat down on the edge of her desk. Gibbs placed his hand briefly on Kevin's shoulder and when the boy looked up at him, nodded at him. Taking in a deep breath, Kevin relaxed his body, looked down at the floor and began.

"My father was Marine Recon. All I really know is that he was working on something pretty important. I don't know many of the details; he wasn't allowed to tell us. Last week he told me that he was finally going to get a few days off." He signed and looked back up at Gibbs. "He'd been promising all summer to take me camping, I knew he was in the middle of something big but school's starting next month and I… well… I talked him into taking us."

Gibbs could see he was struggling with the guilt, trying to keep control. Tears were welling once again in his eyes. He blinked and continued, "it was around 1300, my Dad and I were just getting back to camp from a recon training." He looked over at the Director and explained, "I'm taking a class on it this semester and he was helping me get an edge on the other guys." He hesitated again and looked back at the floor. "That's when we heard my Mom scream. Dad told me that I had to protect myself and…," He stopped again and Gibbs could see he was trying to decided what to say next. "He left me and ran towards camp." Gibbs realized he was leaving something out. The boy continued, "I didn't know what to do. I started to run in the opposite direction, but I couldn't leave them….," the boys breathing became labored again and he once again began to relive the horror. His voice became quiet and he almost whispered, "I couldn't leave."

He looked back at Gibbs. "I climbed into a large tree nearby. I remembered my Dad once telling me that he had once won a training exercise by hiding in tree. People tend to forget to look above them." Gibbs nodded, knowing the truth in that strategy for he had used it himself.

Kevin continued, "So I hid there, and I saw them… saw them…" he started to shake in distress.

Gibbs realizing he was getting to unthinkable, and reached out and placed his hand back on the boys shoulder, softly he said, "hey… you did what you had to."

As the boy again began to sob again uncontrollably, Gibbs pulled the boy into him and held him.

Jenny, now beginning to fully realizing the extent of the trauma the boy had witnessed, stepped around to the other side of her desk and looked out the window to provide them some privacy.

After a minute or so the boy was able to take a few deep breaths and gain control of his himself again. Gibbs pushed him back, holding him by the shoulders and looking directly at him. With a look of support he nodded once at the boy giving him the courage to go on. Almost reluctantly, Gibbs let go and stepped back a step. With a slight sigh of embarrassment, the boy looked up at the Director and said, "I think, if it's ok, I'd like to sit down now."

Jenny indicated the overstuffed chair and he sat down. She then walked over to the glass shelves on the side of her office where there was a pitcher and glasses. She poured then handed him a glass of water. As he slowly drank, working to gain his composure, Gibbs pulled up a chair and sat next to him. After finishing about half of the glass, he set it down on the dark mahogany desk. Jenny sat down in her chair and looked expectantly at him.

"Kevin, your father had vital information on a microchip," the Director started. The boy looked down at his feet not saying a word. Gibbs sensing once again that he was hiding something. The Director continued, "Do you know where it is?"

The boy continued to look at his feet. Instead of answering the question he said, "I think I could identify the attackers," Gibbs and the Director looked at each other realizing he avoided the Director's direct question.

Director Shepard thought for a second then said, "I'll get our sketch artist and we can see if you can provide enough detail to get any of them identified."

The boy swallowed deeply and said with determination, "I don't think I'll ever forget their faces."

There was a light knock at the door. "Come," the Director responded.

The Director's secretary, Cynthia, entered and stepped forward. She stopped as she saw the damage to Gibbs' face and drew in a quick breath. Knowing better than to say anything, she handed a set of files to the Director. "Here are the files you requested Director," she said.

"Thank you Cynthia. Would you call down to the bullpen and get our best sketch artist up here? Have them report to Agent Gibbs ASAP," the Director ordered.

"Yes Director," she said, took one more quick look at Gibbs' face then turned and left.

The Director shifted her attention to Gibbs, "Jethro, let me know as soon as you find out anything." She gave him a look that indicated she wanted to know what Kevin was hiding.

She then turned back towards the boy. "Kevin, I know this is difficult but I want you to understand you are not in this alone in this, you understand?" Kevin shifted his gaze to Gibbs, Gibbs nodded in agreement. He looked back at the Director, "Yes Ma'am, I do," he replied softly.

As the two stood up and walked towards the door, the Director looked down at the contents of the file and saw something that immediately made her look back up with regret as they exited her office.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the Director's office, Gibbs and Kevin went downstairs to the squad room where McGee, Ziva, and Tony were all working diligently at their workstations.

Gibbs rounded the workstation and stopped in front of DiNozzo's desk. He looked at DiNozzo expectedly.

They all looked at Gibbs, then the boy, and then each other. DiNozzo stood up, "Boss, we pulled a single footprint as well as a 308 casing from the shooters nest." Gibbs looked at him more intently. DiNozzo added, "Abby's on her way back in now."

Gibbs turned to Ziva. "I've accessed the Sergeant's phone records," Ziva began, he looked up slightly anxious at Gibbs, "but haven't found anything yet. I've also checked on the corporal. Nothing there."

Gibbs only looked more intently at her.

"And… I'm checking with some of my contacts to see about getting more information on what the Sergeant was working on."

McGee cut in, making Gibbs head turn towards him, "Boss, I'm checking all the surveillance tapes at the base to see if anyone may have followed the Corporal out of Quantico."

Gibbs started to say something, then paused, looking again at purple bruise developing across the side of McGee's face. He looked over at DiNozzo who had the start of a wicked looking fat lip, "Did you two have Ducky check you out?"

They shot each other a glance, "Yeah, we're fine, Boss," DiNozzo said with a slight edge in his voice.

Before Gibbs could respond, Abby came running around the corner, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs….. I just got here, Ducky said you were… I had to come see for myself…" She stopped in shock just before getting to him.

"Gibbs!...," she looked horrified at his face and reached out her hand up, pausing half-way as if wanting to touch his obviously damaged nose.

"I'm fine Abbs," he replied softly.

She caught a glimpse of McGee's darkening bruise, and then turned toward Dinozzo's desk and the damage to his face as well.

"Oh, my God…. Oh, my God….," she said almost in tears. "Ducky wasn't kidding, you guys really got hurt."

With a vengeance not typical to the Forensic Specialist she looked at Gibbs and said, "I hope you put him in the hospital… I'd like to meet the guy that did this…," she almost growled as she slammed her fist into her other hand.

Gibbs grinned and moved around Abby revealing the boy who had been hiding behind him. As he went over to his desk and sat down hitting a few keys of his keyboard he said, "No Abby, I didn't... and meet Kevin Hickman."

Kevin stood there in the middle of the squad room with an expression of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

The expression on her face changed from anger to one of astonishment. For once Abby was literally speechless. She looked at the other agents in disbelief.

"He's pretty much a Gizmo." DiNozzo said nodding at the boy.

"Gizmo?" said Ziva, "What's a Gizmo?"

"Oh, Gizmo! I loved Gizmo, he was so cute… an alien teddy bear…" Abby said.

"Yeah… a cute little teddy bear creature that transformed into a _ravaging __destructive monster_." DiNozzo said with emphais looking at Kevin who turned beet red. He continued, "Star of the 1984 horror flick _Gremlins_. It was because of destructive violence of the Gremlins that the Motion Picture Association added PG-13 to its rating system within two months of its release."

Ziva with a confused look on her face, looked back at the boy.

Kevin swallowed hard as he looked between DiNozzo and Abby. Right now he looked more like a scared 12-year old than anyone who could have caused that much damage to the team.

Abby softened and grinned at Kevin, "I loved that movie. I collected Gremlins for years. You're just about as cute." She thought for a second then added, "I might even be able to forgive you."

He startled at the comment, not sure how to take it, "ah… thank you, Ma'am?" was all he could stutter out.

"Oh, no, no… its Abby, Abbs', Abigail, or maybe even Priestess of the Forensic World," she said spinning slightly then looking at Gibbs, and interrupted her own thought with, "you like that? Just came up with it." Gibbs grinned as she turned back to look at the boy, "but never, NEVER, Ma'am. Ya' got that?" she cocked her head at him.

He continued to stare at her with a somewhat confused, somewhat awed look on his face, and sputtered out another "yes Ma'am."

"_Gibbs_!" she half cried, stomping her foot and turning to look at Gibbs with an exasperated look on her face.

Gibbs looked at Kevin, a look of panic crossed his face, not understanding what he had done now. Gibbs looked back at Abby.

"Abbs', if he chooses to address you with the respect you deserve, who am I to stop him," he responded with a mischievous grin on his face. She considered that for a second, then accepting the compliment smiled at them both.

"Now, do you have anything for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, not yet, I'm working on it… or will be as soon as I get back…," she took a step towards the elevators, "I should have some results on the footprint soon and there was also a partial print on the brass, I'm running it now. I'll let you know, soon."

As she passed by McGee and Dinozzo she said. "Oh and Ducky told me to tell you he's still waiting for you two downstairs," with that she scampered out of the room.

Gibbs placed both hands on his desk and raised himself half out of his chair shooting DiNozzo a look that cut right through him. "I _thought _you said _he_ told you, you were fine?"

"Um, well, Boss…, I'm sure that's what he is going to say," DiNozzo said as he quickly exited his desk and almost ran towards the elevator.

"_DiNozzo!"_ Gibbs hollered, freezing him in his tracks. Gibbs walked up to him and said. "First, take the boy down to the workout room showers and let him get cleaned up."

"On it Boss," DiNozzo said then motioned for the boy to follow him.

"_McGee_?" Gibbs turned and shot him a look. McGee flew around his desk and stood in front of Gibbs. Gibbs stood there looking at him. As soon as the elevator holding DiNozzo and the boy closed he said, "get the boys clothes down to Abby."

"Right Boss," he took a step towards the elevator then turned back to Gibbs.

"Um, what do I tell her to look for?"

"A hidden chip thingie," he said frustrated he couldn't remember the technical term.

"Chip thingie?... you mean a SD card, Flash Card or XD card or…" Gibbs shot him a look that stopped him mid-sentence. "On it Boss," McGee turned, then turned back. "Um, Boss, what do you want the boy to change into?"

Gibbs took in a deep frustrated breath, "_I don't care, _Find something!"

"Right Boss," McGee turned and headed to the elevator at a high rate of speed, the door was just opening as he got there so he stepped in.

"_McGee_!" Gibbs shouted.

McGee stepped back out holding the door open with his hand.

Gibbs walked over and stood in front of the elevator. "Then you, DiNozzo and the boy report straight to Ducky's lab," Gibbs said in a deadly soft voice, "you got that… _this_ time?"

McGee swallowed and said, "ah, yes sir." He stepped back and the door of the elevator closed with Gibbs holding McGee in a deep stare.


	6. Chapter 6

McGee, Dinozzo and the boy, now dressed in an oversized NCIS gray tee shirt and shorts exited the elevator in the part of the office that held autopsy and Ducky's lab.

The boy stopped short when he saw the sign that identified the Autopsy. Gibbs' head poked out from a room across the hall and barked, "Hey, over here." The three turned and quickly joined Gibbs. Ducky was already in the room that he used as a spare examining room. There was a steel table in the middle of the room and the doctor's black bag sat on the table.

"Ah, you first Timothy," Dr. Mallard said indicating the table he wanted McGee to sit on. McGee shot a worried look over at Gibbs and silently went over and sat on the table.

As Ducky began his examination of McGee, Gibbs' phone rang. He stepped to the far corner of the room to answer leaving Dinozzo standing next to the boy. Dinozzo glared at the boy who wouldn't look up at him, instead shifted his weight uncomfortably between his two feet. In a scared, tight voice, and still not looking at the Agent, said softly, "Sir, I'm really sorry for hurting you. I … I ….," Kevin looked down at his feet obviously trying to hold his composure. From across the room Gibbs hung up the phone and looked over at the two.

Dinozzo, softened slightly, then said to the boy, "Hey, don't ever say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness. And, I'll tell you what, I'll forget it ever happened if you'll show me the slick ninja moves you used to take me out," then in his typically joking style added, "or at least I will after it stops hurting," He rubbed his wrist and grinned at Kevin who had finally looked up and sighed with a breath of relief.

"Ok Tony, your next," Ducky said completing his work with McGee.

As the doctor began to examine Tony's fat lip and checked his wrist, McGee walked over to Kevin.

Kevin looked at him and started with the same, "Sir, I'm sorr…" but before he get any further McGee interrupted with, "don't be, and you better stop saying your sorry, doesn't go over well around here," McGee said and with his eyes indicated towards Gibbs. "And you can call me Tim."

McGee lowered his voice in a conspiratorial tone and said looking at the boy, "Heck, you're my hero. I've _never_ seen anyone get the upper hand with Gibbs before." He looked at the boy with true amazement. Gibbs appeared suddenly next to McGee and lifted his hand as if to smack McGee on the back of the head but paused looking at Ducky.

"Not yet Jethro, it appears as if Timothy has had a minor concussion, I wouldn't recommend any additional head trauma for at least another day."

"Hey, how 'bout me? He's already smacked me twice," DiNozzo broke in tenderly feeling the back of his head.

"You're fine Tony. Oh, you'll be sore for a few days, but no concussion," Ducky replied. "Now Jethro, how about you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine Ducky," Gibbs replied.

"I'm surprised he's not singing soprano." DiNozzo quipped, a grin spreading across his face.

Gibbs walked over and smacked DiNozzo on the back of the head. DiNozzo winced and Kevin looked shocked and a little scared. Gibbs growled, "I don't sing, DiNozzo."

"Ah, yeah Boss, I knew that," DiNozzo said sliding off the table and out of reach.

"Oh, my, really?" the doctor looked at Gibbs with concern. "Jethro, if you have any swelling or blood in …" the doctor started but stopped when Gibbs cut him a sharp look and said, "I'm fine doctor."

"Ah, yes, well, your next son," Ducky looked away from Gibbs and over to the boy. Kevin was just standing there staring at Gibbs. "I've noticed you tensing your left shoulders as if in pain, does it bother you?" Ducky questioned.

Kevin just stood there, staring at Gibbs not hearing the doctor, took in a short breath and said, "I'm …," he stopped realizing he was about to say 'sorry' again. "I….uh, I didn't mean to hurt you, sir"

"Yes you did," Gibbs said evenly. Kevin stopped breathing, a look of fear passing over his face. Gibbs continued looking directly at him, "you reacted the way I would expect any marine to. And I agree with DiNozzo, you need to show him your moves, maybe you can teach him something."

DiNozzo looked at Gibbs with a playful look of surprise, hurt and then confusion on his face.

"I would have to agree Jethro; it is quite remarkable that you all came out of this with no serious injuries. It's likely the result of limited body mass the young man had behind his skilled attack. It was enough to disable you for a short time, but not enough to inflict any long term damage. Effective, extremely effective," he said with a great deal of sincerity.

"Well, I did have the element of surprise going for me," Kevin said with some embarrassment.

"Don't sell yourself short son, take a compliment for what it is."

Kevin shifted his feet, uncomfortable but glowing somewhat in the unexpected praise.

Ducky broke the silence, "now come on, how is that arm?"

"I'm o…." Kevin had started to say "ok", but remembering the look Gibbs had given McGee and Dinozzo earlier decided against it. "…I guess it does hurt a bit, sir," he confessed.

"Oh, please, call me 'Ducky' all my friends do," he said smiling, "ok, up on the table," Ducky indicated the exam table in the center of the room. Kevin moved over to it and as he used his arms to lift himself up, he let out an involuntary grunt of pain. Ducky cocked his head to one side. "Lift your arms over your head," he instructed. Kevin started to lift them up, when his right arm got half way between his waist and shoulders, he winced in pain. "Hmmmm…," Ducky said as he helped Kevin remove his shirt. A bruise was also developing on the small of this back, "so did you take a blow to that arm and your back?"

"I don't remember sir… umm… Ducky," was Kevin's reply.

Gibbs pointed to the boys shoulder. "That's from the arm lock Ziva put on him. And that," indicating the bruise on his back, "would be from when I held him down to cuff him."

Ducky shot a disappointed look at Gibbs.

"Well he had put three of the four of us out of commission by then," Gibbs offered up.

Gibbs hesitated for a second, and then said, "Ducky I'd like you to give him an x-ray."

The Doctor looked up in surprise. "Jethro, the x-ray machine is in…," he paused not wanting to say autopsy, where the boy's parents were. "I really don't think the boys arm is broken."

"I don't want you to x-ray his arm," Gibbs said looking straight at the boy instead of the doctor.

The boy looked up at Gibbs in surprise; a look of panic crossed his face. Without taking his eyes off the boy, Gibbs said, "DiNozzo, McGee, get back to work."

"On it Boss." The two agents scurried out of the lab.

Softly Gibbs said to the boy, "You want to trust me?" The boy took a few deep breaths considering his options.

"Agent Gibbs, they killed them looking for it." Kevin replied still looking down at his feet. "Someone knew how to find us."

"I know, and we're going to figure out who they are and how they knew, but you have to trust me." Gibbs said gravely.

Kevin looked up finally, "how did you know?"

"Because that's what I would have done. I also had Abby check your clothes and it wasn't there," Gibbs continued softly. "Kevin, trust me."

"I knew they wouldn't look there, because they didn't on my folks." The boy admitted quietly. His eyes had become blurry with tears again.

Gibbs looked over to Ducky who had walked away during the exchange and busied himself with straightening some things on a side table that didn't need straightening providing Gibbs some privacy. "Ducky, how long will it take an object that was swallowed to pass through the system?"

The doctor walked back over to the table the boy was still sitting on. "Well, it can take 12 to 36 hours depending on what it is." He looked at the boy quizzically.

"It's an SD card." The boy replied quietly. "I swallowed it this afternoon."

"Hmm… Jethro, a moment." He motioned for Gibbs to follow him. They stepped off to the side.

"He swallowed it?"

"Yeah, he knew it would be a safe place because they didn't carve up his parents looking for it." Gibbs replied.

Lowering his voice the doctor said, "we may want to do an x-ray. Do you remember the case with the interpreter?" Ducky said referred to the interpreter who had swallowed a number of emeralds and died from a perforated intestine. He added, "I can bring the x-ray machine in here."

Gibbs scratched his chin considering, "Do it," Gibbs said, then walked back over to Kevin.

"Dr. Mallard will bring you back upstairs when you're done." He looked intently at Kevin. "You did good." He ruffled the boy's hair and then left the lab.

After Gibbs left the doctor turned towards the boy. "It's not very often he compliments someone like that." The doctor said to the boy. "I think you have impressed our Agent Gibbs."

Kevin didn't reply but the Doctor saw what seemed to be the first hint of a smile coming from the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Down in the forensic lab Abby was busy at her computer screen. As she looked closely at the results she smiled and started reaching for the phone. Just then, Gibbs walked through the sliding door carrying the customary "Caf-Pow" drink for her.

"What've ya got Abbs?" Gibbs said placing the drink next to her and making her jump slightly with a start.

"Right on queue Gibbs." She said with a smile getting up and going over the table set back behind the computer terminal. Laid out on the table was a variety of camping equipment, all from the Hickman's campsite. Off to one side was an instrument that had a large circular magnifying glass on an arm lamp lit up. Abby walked over to it and looked through the glass eye. "Check this out, I found a micro GPS transponder in the lining of the tent. It's pretty small so it would have had a limited range. Maybe two – three miles tops."

As Abby stood up, Gibbs bent over to look at the transponder and asked, "any chance of tracing it?"

"Well, its pretty much standard government spy stuff. Not quite run of the mill, but common enough it _should_ be hard to track down exactly who planted it…. ."

"And….?" He said standing up and looking at her expectedly.

She smiled, "And, I found trace epidural fragments on it. You find me a bad guy and I'll tell you if he's the one that left it behind."

"That's good work Abby," Gibbs said with a smile and started to lean in to give her the customary peck on the cheek.

She stepped back and turned towards him, "Wait, there's more! I pulled two partial prints from the inside of the tent lining. " She said

Gibbs cocked his head in thought, "the Dirtbag get sloppy?" he asked.

"Not really, the prints were on the inside of the hem lining, I used a new technique I read about in the Forensic Science Journal last month to pull them. It involved using my reflect spectrometer to get a reverse image and counter pose it using digital imaging."

Gibbs eyes started to intensify. "Who'd they match?" he said edgily.

"Patience Great Leader, I'm running them through AAFIS as we speak." She replied with another smile. "You know you can't rush science."

"Science no, but you, yes. Anything else?" he countered.

"Well, nothing exciting about the boot print. It was a size 10 vibrum sole, common to a number of standard brands of work boots. I can't do anything until you find me a boot to match it." She said with a sigh, Gibbs turned to walk away. "But…" Abby added making Gibbs stop and turn around. "Ducky found some blood that didn't match the Sergeant or his wife on the Sergeant's body. I'm running it now for DNA but again, unless I have something to match it to, there isn't much else I can do with it."

Gibbs walked back over to her and pecked her on the cheek. "That's still good work." He turned and started walking out of the office, "Let me know when you get anything else."

xxxxxxxxx

Back in the main office Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo were standing around Tony's desk.

"So what is it we are doing exactly?" Ziva asked Tony who was busy cutting up a straw.

"Its called drawing straws," Tony explained. "One for everyone, the short straw wins… or in this case looses."

"Looses what?" she asked.

"Their evening." Tony said. Ziva looked at him quizzically.

McGee clarified. "Tony figures Gibbs is going to want a protection detail on the kid and Tony is still hoping to make his date tonight so he's looking at a way of getting out of it." Just as he finished the sentence Gibbs rounded the corner saying "Out of what McGee?"

"Ah, out of … umm" he hesitated trying to figure out an answer that would keep both Gibbs and Tony from getting mad at him.

"Getting out of buying dinner tonight," Ziva butted in, then turned and looked at Tony with a smile, "we're planning on working late tonight tracking down all known operatives in the area and see if there are any ties to the Sergeant."

Tony shot Ziva a dirty look realizing she just blew his plans for the night.

"Good and while your at it, McGee get me what you can on a Colonel Emmer, his phone records, both home and office." Gibbs said.

"On it Boss," McGee replied hurrying behind his desk and starting to type into his computer.

Just then the elevator door opened and Ducky and the boy came walking up. The boy was still dressed in the oversized NCIS workout gear with a visitor pass attached to it. He looked small in the oversized clothes and had a gray pallor. As they walked into the middle of the squad room he looked sideways trying to look at Gibbs without being noticed.

Gibbs stood up and waved Ducky over to him. They walked away from the group. "So?" he asked the doctor.

"The x-ray shows that it's already moved out of his stomach and into his upper intestinal track. I was hoping I could have had him regurgitate it if had still been in his stomach. It appears to be small enough that I don't think there will be any complications with it going through his system, however, a few of these may help it hurry along." The doctor handed Gibbs a small vial with some capsules in it.

"How long?" Gibbs asked as he took the vial.

"Most likely by morning," Ducky replied. He handed him another vile. "I'm also going to suggest the boy take one of these tonight, with what he's been through I imagine he'll have some difficulty sleeping, and these should help." Gibbs put both vials into his jacket pocket

Gibbs walked back over to the group. Gibbs looked over to the boy. "You," he said pointing at the boy who stiffened slightly, "with me." Gibbs started for the elevator, the boy started after him.

"Special Agent Gibbs," the Director's voice came from the upper level, she was working her way down the stairs alongside another woman who wore an NCIS Visitor Badge. Gibbs stopped and the boy stopped next to him. The Director and the other woman walked up to the two.

"Awww…. This handsome young man must be Kevin. Hi, Kevin, my name is Miss Winters" the woman said in a patronizing tone looking over towards the boy.

"Jenny," Gibbs said in a deep quiet voice, realizing that "Miss Winter's" was a Social Worker.

"Don't worry Mr. Gibbs; Kevin will be in fine hands." The Social Worker said with a syrupy smile.

"_Special Agent_ Gibbs," Gibbs said in a deadly calm voice. "And, the boy _will_ be in good hands," Gibbs turned and as he started walking away and added, "mine."

Gibbs turned back around and started towards the elevator, Kevin hesitated, but a quick look at DiNozzo who tipped his head twice towards the elevator indicating that Kevin should be following Gibbs made the boy take a step towards the elevator and Gibbs.

"Agent _Gibbs_!" the Director said sharply. Gibbs stopped with his back still to the Director and took a deep breath, the boy stopped next to him with a scared look on his face, not sure what was going on. The Director walked up and said more softly, "Jethro, I've read the file, Kevin doesn't have any..."

Gibbs turned and looked at the Director. "The boy is in protective custody."

This startled Kevin. He looked back and forth between Gibbs and the Director.

"You think he's in danger?" she asked Gibbs with concern.

Gibbs took a step towards her and lowered his voice to almost a whisper and said, "Jen, whoever killed his parents knew how to find them. Abby found a tracking device hidden in their gear. If they were after the chip, they didn't get it and will probably try again. Yeah, I think he's in danger."

"You've got the chip?" the Director asked.

"We will… soon." He replied, they both turned and looked at the boy. Kevin had heard the entire conversation and his face had gone ashen, but he stood his ground. Gibbs turned smacked the elevator button and looked into the Director's eyes pleading.

"Ok, where are you going to keep him?" she asked.

"Someplace safe," was his only reply. The elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped in. The boy didn't move. Gibbs cocked his head slightly, raised his eyebrows and stared straight at the boy. The boy swallowed and moved into the elevator.

As the elevator door closed shut, Kevin looked down at the floor and softly said, "They tracked us?"

"Yeah, who would have had access to your gear?" Gibbs said looking at the boy.

The boy continued to look at the floor. He took a deep breath, "We kept it in the garage."

Gibbs started to ask a question but before he could get it out the boy continued. "Dad had a few guys from his unit over night before to watch the Patriots game, and the Colonel came by yesterday morning before we left. A guy from the power company also came by on Tuesday to do an upgrade on our box. Those are the only ones I know about that may have had access to the garage."

The elevator stopped and opened, but instead of getting out Gibbs hit the button for the floor they had just come from. They started back up.

"You know the names of the guys that watched the game?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." He said then looked up at Gibbs and added, "But we never called the power company to have the upgrade." Gibbs tilted his head slightly and looked at him a little more intently. "He was in a Virginia Electric Power Company truck and came to the house at 1330, stayed for about an hour. Tag on his shirt said 'Randal.' Didn't look like a 'Randal.' to me. Mid-thirties, about 5' 9" dark complexion, spoke with a mid-eastern accent." The boy paused, looked back down at the ground. "I didn't get any license for the truck."

"You remember the kind of truck?" Gibbs asked slightly amazed at the information the boy was able to remember.

"White panel van, VEPC logo on the side." The elevator door opened again and Gibbs quickly started back towards his desk, the boy followed.

McGee was sitting at his computer and Ziva and Tony were standing in the middle by the plasma fighting over what to order for dinner.

"McGee." Gibbs said pointing at him, "Get a hold of Virginia Electric Power Company, see if they had anyone assigned to do routine upgrades at the Sergeant's house on base last Tuesday.

"On it Boss." Said McGee as he started typing faster into his computer and picked up his phone. Gibbs turned towards and faced DiNozzo.

"The Sergeant had a visit from the Colonel yesterday and the guys from his unit on Thursday. Check them out."

DiNozzo became animated, "Thursday? The Patriots game. Man that was a good one, tied 12-12 with 2 minutes in the 4th quarter,…" Gibbs reached over and smacked Tony on the back of the head. Kevin winced. "Thanks Boss," DiNozzo said and turned to the boy, "Names?"

Gibbs shook his head slightly and walked over to his computer terminal. Kevin looked at DiNozzo's head with look of dismay. "He only does that 'cause he likes me, helps me stay on track," DiNozzo explained, "now what were the names of the guys that came over?"

"Boss!" McGee said loudly jumping out of this chair. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Virginia Electric Power Company didn't have anyone out to base housing last Tuesday… but they had someone there today… there was an explosion."

"Why _the Hell_ are we just finding out?" Gibbs said harshly. "Tony, get the truck, Ziva let's roll." Gibbs stopped and turned back towards the kid. "You, stay here with McGee." The boy's eyes were wide with terror. "We'll find out what's going on. _Stay here, _help McGee." he said sharply, breaking the boy out of his trance. "McGee, have him help, got it?" looking at McGee with a look that told him he was also on protection detail for the boy.

"Got it Boss," McGee replied. As he and the boy watched the agents head for the elevator, Gibbs turned and added, "and find that guy from the power company!"

McGee took a deep breath and said half under his breath, "right, I don't know how, but ok…"

Kevin after recovering from the shock, looked at him and said, "sorry you're the one getting stuck with me."

McGee looked up surprised and said, "heck, no problem, maybe you can help me figure out how to find the guy from the power company. And quit saying you're sorry, Gibbs hates it." McGee thought for a moment, then said, "There any banks, gas stations or convenience stores near your house? We may be able to find a place with a video camera that might have a shot of the Power van. I should also have you go through our database and see if you see anyone you recognize. Here, let me get this set up over here for you," McGee moved over to Tony's desk and pulled up the database on DiNozzo's computer.


	8. Chapter 8

Around 1 am Gibbs and David stepped off the elevator back in the NCIS building. The building was dark except for a few security lights and the glow of the computer terminals. The small desk lights were also on at McGee's and DiNozzo's desks. Take out boxes sat on each desk, the one on McGee's desk was empty, the one on DiNozzo's had a sandwich that was barely touched. McGee was at his desk, asleep with his head on the desk. DiNozzo's desk was empty, the boy was no where to be seen.

Gibbs strode over to McGee's desk and kicked the metal side of the desk. McGee's head shot up, the momentum pushing back the chair he was sitting in.

"The boy, _McGee_?" Gibbs said with an angry look.

"Um… over…" he looked at DiNozzo's desk and realized it was empty, "I… I don't know boss," he said softly.

"_Find him, NOW_!" Gibbs growled and McGee rushed to his computer and started bringing up the office security cameras. As he frantically searched through the images, Gibbs paced in front of his desk.

"Got him Boss," McGee said looking up. "He's with Abby."

Gibbs came into the Lab at almost a run. Abby and Kevin were sitting with their backs to the door, staring so intently at the computer screen they didn't hear him enter. They were looking at a very poor quality surveillance video of cars and people walking by a street.

"_I told you to wait upstairs_!" Gibbs growled with such intensity that it startled both Abby and Kevin to the point they jumped out of their chairs. Kevin looked at Gibbs with a look of pure panic on his face.

"When I give an order, I expect it to be followed," Gibbs said dropping his voice to a low deep growl. He moved in close and gave the boy his intense stare. The boy caught his breath and swallowed deep.

Before the boy could formulate a response, Abby stepped in, "Gibbs it was totally my fault, I asked Kev' to go over these video's with me. He and McGee found a surveillance tape from the Gas Station just up the street from his house," she took Gibbs by the arm and led him over to the plasma. "Look," she pointed to the screen and Gibbs shifted his gaze to the plasma. On the right side of the screen was a blurred picture of a van crossing on the street in front of the gas station. On the left was the running stream of video.

Gibbs squinted at the picture. "That the Power Company Van?"

"We think so, but the picture sucks, so we're running it against the convenience store a block further down the street to see if we can get a match." Abby tilted her head slightly and gave Gibbs a look that told him to back off and said softly, "We've been working on it all night Gibbs." He looked at her and sighed acknowledging that he had overreacted.

"Good work, let me know when you get something we can use," and turned and started walking back to the door.

"Sir?" Kevin said in a voice so quiet Gibbs almost missed it, but he turned and looked at the boy. Kevin swallowed deeply trying to work up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind all night. Gibbs stood waiting.

"My house?" Kevin said quietly. A look of remorse passed over Gibbs face, in his panic to find Kevin he had forgotten about the scene he and the others had just left. Gibbs walked back over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a slight sigh he said, "I'm sorry Kevin, they rigged the gas line to explode." He looked more closely at the boy and said quietly. "They were trying to destroy the information your father had. Is it still safe?" he asked.

Kevin looked up at him responded just as quietly, "yes sir."

Gibbs sat down on the chair the boy had vacated, putting them at eye level. "We need it, soon as possible. I want you to get it to Abby." Then he added, "you can trust her."

Kevin looked down at his feet, a bit embarrassed by the thought of how he had to 'get it,' then looked over at Abby who had been watching the exchange. Abby smiled big at him and said cheerfully, "totally."

Gibbs put a hand on Kevin's shoulder, making Kevin turn back towards him and said with deep intent, "we'll get the Bastards, you have my word."

Kevin clenched his jaw and looked at Gibbs with a fire in the eyes that was beyond the boys twelve years of age. Gibbs stood up and turned to Abby, "DiNozzo is brining in the evidence from the house." He turned back to Kevin, "when you're done here, I'll be upstairs." With that Gibbs left the room.

"He was really worried about you," Abby said smiling, walking back over to Kevin.

He looked at her with surprise. "I thought he was pissed," Kevin said letting out a deep breath.

"Nope, worried. He really cares about you, that's just the Gibbs way of showing it, typical tough guy," She looked at the boy and then put her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug. This made him stiffen at first but gradually relax and accept it. Abby pushed him away and looking at him smiled and said, "He'll get them. Let's get back to work." With that she turned back to the computer screen, as she started punching the keyboard she added casually. "So, what is it you're going to get to me?"

He paused for a second, looking down at his feet, but then said, "I swallowed the data card my Dad kept all his intel on." He took a deep breath remembering the events of yesterday. "That's what they were killed for, and why they blew up my house."

Abby looking admiringly at him, then suddenly stood up, "I have just the thing to help you out," she pranced back into her office space. He could see her rummaging through the cabinets and drawers. She came back carrying a mug of water with the chain of a metal tea leaf holder extending over the edge. "Here," she said holding out the mug, "this is a special Chinese blend that should help." Kevin looked at it suspiciously, then slowly took it and sniffed it. He grimaced.

"Come on, it's a special blend of Fructus cannables, Semen Cassiae Torse, Seeds of mulberry and Chinese radish seeds, totally natural," Abby encouraged. He finally took a small sip and with a look of disgust chugged the rest of it. He shook his head as if trying to shake the taste out of his mouth and looked at her. "As payback I may not even bother to clean the chip when I give it to you."

She laughed, "Actually, don't, there'll be a better chance of getting the information off of it the less you do to it." She reached into a drawer near her and pulled out an evidence bag and handed it to him.

A look of concern passed over Kevin's face. "I never considered it might ruin it. You don't think I've ruined it do you?" Kevin said with panic in his voice.

"No, they're pretty hardy. We pulled one out of a guy's esophagus once, and it came through fine. It was an awesome idea Kev'. Kinda reminds me of something Gibbs would have done," she said looking at him to make sure he got the compliment. He smiled at her and she was amazed that after all he'd been through she could get a smile out of him. "You know what, I can take it from here, you need to go get some sleep."

"Naw, I'm ok. I'd rather be helping you," Kevin said not at all interested in sleep.

"I think you need to take a break, now go on back upstairs." He stood there looking at her with a stubborn look on his face. She looked at him then went over to the phone and picked it up. "Do I need to call in reinforcements?" she said.

The stubborn look on his face was quickly replaced by one of panic, "no Ma'am," He said, jumped off the stool and headed towards the door. She laughed to herself and punched in Gibbs speed dial anyway. She knew she was going to have to convince him to go home as well.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kevin exited the elevator on the main office floor he looked over to where Gibbs desk sat. He could see Gibbs talking on the phone and then looked up at him as he exited the elevator. Kevin stopped for a second, trying to figure out if Abby followed through on her threat anyway. McGee was still punching away at his computer, DiNozzo and David were no where to be seen. He took a nervous breath and walked over to Gibb's office space. Gibbs was just hanging up the phone.

"McGee, its late, I thought I told you to pack it in for tonight?" Gibbs said standing up and turning off his desk lamp.

"Just want to finish up this search, Boss" McGee looked up, "it'll only take another 15 minutes or so."

"Call me if you get anything," Gibbs grabbed his coat and started for the elevator. Kevin went over to McGee's desk assuming he was supposed to with him again. When Gibbs reached the elevator he looked back at the boy and said, "Hey…., let's go." Kevin looked up with surprise. The elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped in. In a loud whisper McGee said, "Go, before the door closes!" Kevin looked at him for a split second then dashed for the door, catching it with his hand just before it closed. The door opened again and Kevin stepped in. He stepped in and turned his back on Gibbs and intently studied the door as it closed, but he could still fell Gibbs eyes on him.

"Hungry?" Gibbs said.

"Ahh… no sir." He said even though he thought he was a little.

"I am." Gibbs replied. They finished the ride in silence. When the elevator door opened on the ground floor, Gibbs stepped around Kevin and headed for the door. Not really knowing what he was supposed to do, he followed. They exited the NCIS building. Still in the oversized tee-shirt and shorts, the cool night air bit into him and he shivered. In the parking lot Gibbs walked over to an older white Ford pickup and got in. Kevin went around to the passenger side and slipped in sitting without saying anything. Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the empty street.

They rode in silence. Finally Gibbs turned into a 24-hour Wal-Mart and parked near the door. As Gibbs got out, Kevin followed his lead. As they walked into the store, Gibbs looked around and headed towards the clothing section, Kevin started following but was stopped when Gibbs said, "Better get a cart." Kevin stopped confused, but turned back and grabbed the nearest cart. He caught back up with Gibbs as he entered the Men's section.

"Size?" Gibbs said looking at him. Kevin was confused and didn't know what to say. "Well, you can't wear that forever," Gibbs said indicating the oversized shirt and shorts Kevin still wore. Kevin looked down at what he was wearing and realized they were here to get him some clothes; he remembered that he no longer had anything. All that was left of his possessions was what was down in Abby's lab. He wouldn't be going home to get anything anymore. He looked up at Gibbs and said in a voice husky with emotion, "I don't know, my Mom did that," he caught his breath trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, I think we can figure it out." With that Gibbs walked up to the shirt section. He looked at Kevin. Realizing he was supposed to pick something out, he looked at Gibbs dressed in his typical sport jacket and polo shirt over a white tee. He looked at the selection and grabbed a set of white tee-shirts and a polo that was almost identical to what Gibbs was wearing. Gibbs grunted and with a slight smile said, "that'll do."

They continued to go around the Men's section picking up a few more shirts, jeans, socks and underwear. Kevin selected a few more things, but for the most part just followed. Almost everything Kevin selected was similar to what Gibbs was wearing. They then went into the isle with toothbrushes and picked out a couple along with some other personal items Kevin would need. As they walked to the check out Kevin was suddenly nervous realizing that even though all this was for him, he didn't have any money.

The check out girl tallied up the purchases and Kevin let out a sigh of relief when Gibbs pulled out a credit card without even looking at Kevin. After paying they grabbed the bags and headed back to the truck. Gibbs then drove to an all night Chinese drive through, ordered some food and pulled back out onto the near empty highway. They drove in silence with the smell of the food making Kevin's mouth water. They finally pulled into residential area and then through a back alley and parked behind a well maintained house. They grabbed the bags and food and Gibbs unlocked the backdoor and turned on the light. Kevin finally realized that they were at Gibbs' home. He stepped in tentatively.

The home was decorated with dark woods and earth tones, a few chairs, table and couch were in the main room, nothing else, not even a TV. The kitchen was off the main room with a short hall leading to three closed doors. A door in the kitchen lead down to a dark basement. There was the smell of wood and sawdust coming from the basement. They went into the small kitchen and Gibbs set down the take out food on the small island in the center, pulled out two pair of chopsticks and food containers from the bag and pulled up a short stool and sat down. He opened the chopsticks, rubbing them together to take off any small splinters then took one of the containers and started to eat. Kevin just stood there. Gibbs looked at him, pointed one of his chopsticks towards the other stool and the other food container still sitting on the counter. Kevin moved over to the counter, brought the stool over and sat down. He picked up the other pair of chopsticks and the food container. The aroma of the spicy food finally overtook his uneasiness and he opened the small box and started to eat.

"Coffee or water," Gibbs said looking at him. Kevin looked up. With his mouth full of food he managed to mumble out "water please." Gibbs rose and went to the cupboard where he took out a glass and a mug. He poured himself some cold coffee from a coffee maker on the counter and filled the glass with water out of the kitchen faucet. He set down the drinks then reached in his pocket pulling out the two vials Ducky had given him earlier. Taking a pill out of each container he placed them next to the glass of water. Kevin stopped eating and looked at the pills, then looked back at Gibbs. The look in Gibbs eyes made him pick up the pills and swallow them without questioning. Gibbs sat back down and continued eating. They finished their meal in silence. After about 10 minutes Kevin started to feel drowsy. He realized that it had to be the effect of at least one of the pills.

Getting up from the counter Gibbs walked over to a closet and grabbed a few blankets and walking over to the couch and set them on it. Next to it he had placed the bags with the clothing they had bought.

"Bathrooms there," he said pointing to the first door down the hall just off the kitchen. "The pill you took will help you sleep. I'm there if you need me." He pointed to a door at the end of a short hall. He looked at Kevin with a look of concern. Kevin looked at the couch and the bags of clothes; he looked back up at Gibbs, his head now cloudy with the stupor from the medicine. "Thanks Agent Gibbs," he managed to choke out with emotion.

Kevin saw a deep emotion passed over Gibbs, but in his current state could not place it. "Get some sleep," was all Gibbs said. The drugs took over and Kevin was out before his head hit the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

A cloudy mist was passing through Kevin's minds eye. He couldn't make anything out and tried to focus on the images that were floating in front of him. Suddenly the nightmare of yesterday flooded his mind so vivid he could smell his parent's blood and saw the life draining out of them onto the forest floor.

"KEVIN!" The sharpness of the voice woke him from the nightmare with a start, not knowing where he was or what was happening. He then realized he was standing on a couch in a defensive stance ready to strike out at anything that moved. As his eyes came into focus he saw Gibbs, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt standing near him, but far enough that Kevin couldn't reach him. There was a look of concern on Gibbs face. It was then that the reality of the nightmare came flooding back over him. He felt bile start to lift from his stomach and realized he was about to throw up. He jumped off the couch and raced towards the bathroom door that, luckily, was open and made it to the commode just as his meal from the night before spewed out. He emptied his stomach and continued to dry heave for what seemed like an eternity. Waves of grief pounded him, every bone and muscle in his body was aching with despair as the memories of the slaughter of the parents surfaced and resurfaced in his mind. He fought for control, but couldn't find it; finally succumbing to it he curled up in a ball on the floor of the bathroom and started sobbing.

He felt warm hands on his shoulders, pulling him up to a sitting position. Gibbs had sat down next to him and was pulling him to him and wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. Kevin couldn't stop, the anguish overwhelming him. He sobbed for what felt like hours, the entire time being held by Gibbs, the two of them sitting on the cold bathroom floor.

Finally Kevin's sobs began to subside; as he regained some control he kept his eyes closed, tears still streaming uncontrollably down his face, he slowly felt something other than grief creep in, the hot embarrassment of loosing control like that in front of Agent Gibbs. The two combined emotions were overwhelming. Gibbs continued to hold him, but taking one hand started stroking the top and back of Kevin's head. Finally, Gibbs whispered "Let it out… it's the only way, you're going to be ok."

Chest heaving with emotion, eyes still closed, Kevin managed to say between sobs, "I… I… don't think I can… I don't want to..." Gibbs pushed him to an arms length away. "Look at me," he said sternly but not with anger. Kevin continued to keep his eyes closed and head pointed towards the floor.

"Kevin, _look_ at me," Gibbs' voice was choked with emotion, so much so, it made Kevin raise his head and open his eyes. To his surprise, Gibbs also had tears flowing down his face as well.

"Kevin, I _know_ what you're going through." There was an intensity in Gibbs eyes that made Kevin focus on what he was saying.

Tears continued to stream down Gibbs' face. "When my wife and daughter were murdered I almost lost it." He paused taking a deep breath. "It was so bad, I wanted to…. I didn't want to go on," he said in a hoarse whisper flashing back to himself sitting on the driftwood log, gun in hand, ready to take his own life. He looked deeply into Kevin's eyes. "I _know_ how you feel." Tears flowed down both faces and a bond formed between the two, laced with the fervor of the grief they each knew. Kevin was no longer embarrassed.

"What…," Kevin tried to formulate the question he needed an answer for, "how did you… what did you do?"

Gibbs' face hardened and his voice turned to stone. "I found the Bastard and killed him." There was a cutting silence as the significance of that sentence settled in. Gibbs continued to stare into Kevin's eyes, "and I'll find the Bastards that did this to you." Tears once again flowed down Kevin's face, but these were different than the tears of grief from before, these were mixed with gratitude.

After a minute or so, Gibbs said, "I need coffee." Gibbs wiped his face and as he stood he pulled Kevin up with him. They walked out to the kitchen where Gibbs took anther mug out of the cupboard and after refilling his mug with steaming coffee, poured another mug and set it in front of Kevin. Without a word, Kevin picked up the mug and started to sip the harsh hot liquid. As they drank coffee in silence Kevin looked up and noticed Gibbs intently watching him. He stopped mid-way between taking a sip and waited.

"I've never told anyone that before." Gibbs said bluntly. Kevin didn't know how to respond, but felt a sense of closeness to this man that he couldn't explain.

Gibbs set his coffee cup down on the table, and looking at the cup continued. "I'd like to make a deal with you." He looked back up, Kevin's eyes were expectant. Gibbs took a deep breath, "I think we both need someone," he hesitated looking for the right words, then continued quietly "since my wife and daughter's murder I've needed someone to need me. I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself," Kevin's face reddened with the compliment, "but I also know a boy needs someone to help him become a man. I _know_ your father was doing that job, but… I'd…" Gibbs hesitated, a lump forming in his throat; he looked back down at the table. Sensing the difficulty Gibbs was having putting the bond between them into words, Kevin offered softly, "I'd like that."

Gibbs looked up, his eyes once again moist with emotion. "Good," he said a little too loudly and got up and poured more coffee into his already full cup. "Your things are in your room to the left. I'll clean out my stuff when we get time. You'd better go get dressed, we've got to get to the office." At the words "your room" Kevin once again froze, then looked to the door he meant.

"You mean I'm going to stay with you?" he said in a quiet hush afraid that he'd misunderstood.

Gibbs turned back towards him. "That's what I mean." Kevin sat there with a stunned look on his face. He felt a rush of gratitude, still trying to come to grips with the devastating loss of everyone and everything he knew. "Only if you want, that is," Gibbs added tentatively. The emotions of the moment finally caught up with Kevin and he rushed over to Gibbs and threw his arms around the man. Gibbs stiffened at first, but then remembered back to a time, far too long ago, when a small girl use to give him the same unbridled affection. He drank in the moment, both present and the one he remembered from his past, and stroked the back of Kevin's head. After a minute he felt the need to lighten the intense emotions, and growled in a teasing manner, "provided you agree not to kick the shit out of me again."

Kevin stepped back and seeing the grin on Gibbs face, matched it and said "agreed."

After cleaning up and changing into a set of his new clothes he came out and found Gibbs also dressed and ready to go. Except for the sport jacket, they were dressed almost identically, white tee, deep blue polo shirt, jeans and hiking boots. "We forgot to get you a jacket," Gibbs said tossing Kevin one of his own Carhartt work jackets. The boy put on the oversized coat and they headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Being Sunday afternoon, the NCIS office was virtually empty as Gibbs and Kevin exited the elevator, that is except for the area around Gibbs desk. DiNozzo, McGee, David, Abby and Director Shepard were all standing in front of the Plasma screen looking at a still photo of a van. There was a blow-up of the driver's side window of the van showing a man with dark hair wearing a power company hat. As the two walked up to the group, eyes all turned to them.

"Nice to have you join us Jethro, break your cell phone again?" Director Shepard said. She didn't fail to notice the oversized jacket and similar clothing on Kevin. She raised an eyebrow towards Gibbs.

"Had it turned off," was his only reply, the other agents all looked at him in amazement, not only coming in so late which Gibbs never did, but for breaking one of the cardinal rules – never turn off your cell phone.

"Figured if you really needed to reach me you could've by land line," Gibbs said. He reached in his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and turned it back on. He ignored the stares and said, "What've we got." Before anyone could answer, Kevin noticed the plasma, said in a rush said, "_That's him!_" His eyes were stone.

"Yep, with the convenience store camera I was able to match the van image you found last night," Abby said with delight. "We enhanced the image, and 'wa-la' - our bad guy!"

McGee cut in, "Boss, I was able to trace the van's plates, it wasn't registered to the power company but to an Abdul Rahaman, he's a mechanical engineering student at Waverly University. He's not employed by the power company, according to his latest W-2 he works at a lawn care company in Georgetown. And," McGee paused for effect, "Homeland Security has them on their watch list."

"Put out a BOLO…" Gibbs started.

"Already done, on both Rahaman and his van," McGee said.

"Have you checked…" he started again.

"His house, where he works, and the university, no one has seen him since Thursday," DiNozzo cut in.

"What about…" Gibbs turned towards Abby.

"I found trace material of an incendiary device from what you brought from the Kev's home. Gibbs, it's the same thing that was used in the attempt to take out the power grid last year. The one where the Naval officer got caught it the cross-fire" Abby said referring to a previous case. They had only caught one of the terrorist, actually he had been killed by the team, others in the cell had escaped.

"Quantico and Homeland security have been running a joint operation, working on …," Director Shepard paused and looked at Kevin. Kevin finished her sentence, "he's part of the group my father infiltrated." He continued to stare at the face on the screen.

"Jethro?" the Director said with concern, indicating that she didn't think the boy should be included in the briefing.

Gibbs ignored her unspoken question and instead asked, "Known associates?"

The Director stepped in front of Gibbs and they locked eyes. Realizing Gibbs wasn't going to back down, or have the boy leave, she looked over to McGee and nodded. He hit another button and the screen changed bringing up the faces of five men.

Kevin gasped and took a step back in terror as he recognized the faces of the men that murdered his parents. Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder in a gesture of concern. "Who?" he said to the boy.

Kevin's face turned cold and he pointed to three of the photo's.

"You sure?" McGee asked. Kevin shot him a look.

"Yeah, he's sure," Ziva said.

"We need to know what they're planning," the Director said. "I've been able to hold off Colonel Emmer and Homeland Security for now, but they're getting impatient." The Director looked at Gibbs who in turn looked at Kevin. Kevin's face registered confusion then understanding, then turned slightly red as he reached his hand into his pants pocket and handed Abby the evidence bag she had given him, now with a small chip inside it. He had forgotten about it until right then.

"See Kev', told you the tea would work," Abby said as she took the item and turned to head back to her lab.

"How long?" Gibbs asked her back as she went towards the elevator.

"I don't know," Abby said turning around, "depends on its condition. Give me 40 minutes."

"You've got 10," Gibbs said then turned back to McGee. "What do we have on these dirtbags?"

McGee punched some more buttons, "I've already checked out all known addresses and associates and have come up empty, Boss"

"Well _Find Something_!" he shouted.

He turned to the others, "Ziva, check with your contacts, DiNozzo start going through Rahaman's bank records, phone records, anything that will tell us where they might be." Ziva and Tony scurried to their desks.

Gibbs looked at Kevin who was still staring at the images on the plasma, then said quietly to the Director, "Jen, I need to talk to you." He nodded up to the stairs.

"Sure." She said surprised, but started heading up the stairs to the top floor where MTAC was. When they reached the upper landing where they couldn't be over heard Gibbs started, "I need a favor."

She turned and looked at him questioningly. "I want Kevin to stay with me, and I need to get it done without him having to go to any foster home." Gibbs didn't look at her instead he watched on the boy who was still staring at the faces on the plasma.

"Well, as long as he's in protective custody that shouldn't be a problem." The Director started not sure what Gibbs meant.

Gibbs turned his head towards her, and looked at her pleadingly. It suddenly dawned on her that he wasn't talking about short term.

"Jethro, we all think he's a great kid… and no one likes the idea of him going to a foster home," she said with concern.

His gaze intensified and he responded. "Jen, it's more than him just needing a place to stay." He said his voice gravelly with emotion. She measured what he said, and knowing what had happened to his wife and daughter she began to understand how true that statement really was.

"I have some friends over at Justice, I'll see what I can do." She said finally.

"Thanks." He said, turned and started towards the stairs.

The Director stopped him with, "Jethro." He didn't turn around, so she continued, "you're getting too involved in this case." He started back down the stairs without turning around he said simply, "Damn Right."

As Gibbs walked down the stairs he noticed that the plasma had been turned off and DiNozzo had taken Kevin over to his desk. He had out a magazine and was showing Kevin a picture of a well endowed woman in a bikini. Gibbs first thought was to ream DiNozzo, but then realized that DiNozzo, in his own way, was just trying to take the boys mind off the men that killed his parents.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said gruffly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. DiNozzo jumped and quickly closed the magazine, stuffing it in his top drawer. Kevin also reacted and stepped back picking up a piece of paper that had been sitting on Tony's desk.

"Yeah Boss?" DiNozzo said innocently. Gibbs cocked his head questioningly.

"Uh, I checked on the guys from Hickman's unit as well as the Colonel, they all have alibis for yesterday; they were all at a training mission over at Little Creek. And I was just going to check on the status of the BOLO's," he said picking up the phone.

Gibbs continued to walk past the desk and as he past the boy he said, "You planning on driving yourself in tomorrow?" The boy looked at him dumfounded.

Gibbs plucked the piece of paper out of the boy's hands. "Our new parking procedure…."

Kevin looked at the piece of paper now in Gibbs hands and looked embarrassedly at his feet. Gibbs set the paper back on DiNozzo's desk and chuckled softly as he went back to his desk. DiNozzo shot a grin at Kevin and lifted his eyebrows twice indicating they had got away with it.

Before Gibbs could sit down his phone rang. He picked it up and without saying anything, listened for a second, then put it down as he started for the elevator. "Abby's got something" he said and everyone followed him to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

As they swiftly entered Abby's lab they found her sitting at her desk with multiple window's opened on her computer screen. "Gibbs! Gibbs! I got it, I've got everything here!" she said excitedly, then she looked at Kevin who was in the back of the group trying to look inconspicuously and said, "_Everything's_ here Kev' there was no damage whatsoever."

"Abb's!" Gibbs said wanting the information.

"Gibbs, they were planning an attack on the water system, they were going to introduce a strain of Datura into the water system."

"Datura?" Gibbs said.

McGee explained, "It's an odorless and colorless toxin that kills within 24 hours."

"Wouldn't the treatment plant catch something like that?" Ziva asked.

"Not if they put it directly into the waterlines after it leaves the plant. Here look," she said as she typed swiftly and a schematic came up on the plasma. Gibbs and Abby walked over to it, the others following. Abby pointed to four red diamonds on a maze of blue lines. "Here is where they plan on dumping the toxin. These four points will take it into every faucet and sink within a fifty mile radius. Gibbs, this stuff is real bad, it takes less than .5 microns to kill a person. 5 gallons of the toxin introduced at one of these points have the potential to kill over 10,000 people," Abby explained.

"Tell me we know where they are and when they were planning the attack." Gibbs said his voice tight with anger.

Abby's face contracted a bit, "well I haven't figured that out yet. There's one file that's in some type of code, and none of my code breakers could figure out." She walked back over to the other computer and punched some more buttons. The computer screen, as well as the large plasma in the room, changed to show a single page of numbers both grouped together and some separated by commas. They all stared at the screen.

From the back of the room Kevin said softly, "That's our code. He had to of left the message for me. I'm the only one that knows it." They all turned and looked at him. His face was ashen and drawn and his eyes were moist.

"We developed it last year after I took a Military History class at the Academy, we were learning about the codes used during the Civil War …, Dad and I spent a couple months sending email messages using it. It was fun," Kevin said, then softly added, "I didn't realize he was still using it."

"How's it work?" Gibbs asked gently.

"It uses the UCMJ, the first number refers to the article, the next is the specific line of text in the article and the last number is the word. You take the first letter of that word. For example the "13 – 7 - 4" means Article 13, line 7, first letter in the 4th word. The numbers that stand alone refer to the page number the article starts on. …"

"UCMJ?" Ziva asked

"Uniform Code of Military Justice," Gibbs explained. McGee had moved to the terminal next to Abby's and his fingers started flying over the keyboard. Within minutes he had quickly deciphered the code.

ATTACK PLANNED 8.3.1600

HOME 487 QUEENSBURY

"So what's it mean?" McGee asked.

"It means the attack was scheduled for next week, August 3rd at 1600." Gibbs said.

"1600, That's right when everyone would be getting home, maximum exposure in any residential area." DiNozzo added.

Gibbs jumped in, "'HOME' must be their base of operation. McGee…"

McGee was already busy typing. A map came up on the plasma. "Got it Boss, it's a warehouse, east side of D.C."

"If they found out Hickman was a spy and killed him, they're going to be moving the time table forward," DiNozzo said in a rush.

"Let's roll," Gibbs said as he started moving towards the door of the lab. As he reached the door he realized Kevin was beside him. He put his arm out stopping everyone. He looked at Kevin, "stay here with Abby."

"But…" Kevin started.

"Stay," he said evenly looking at Kevin.

Kevin's anger got the better of him and he reached out to push against Gibbs outstretched arm and shot him a hard stubborn look and said angrily, "No. _I'm going with you_!" The others in the room just stood and stared in disbelief at Kevin.

Gibbs face tightened, he turned to fully face the boy.

Realizing what had just come out of his mouth, a look of startled fear came over Kevin's face. He took a step back.

"_Stay_." Gibbs growled, then turned and left other agents scurrying behind.

As soon as Kevin was sure Gibbs was gone, he said angrily to Abby, "I should be there."

"Yeah, like Gibbs is going to let that happen." Abby said with sarcasm, then added, "If you give me your word not to tell anyone, I can do the next best thing." Abby said with a sly smile. Kevin walked over at her with her eyes raised. She sat down at one of the computer terminals and started typing. Suddenly one of the speakers in the lab came alive, but all they heard was static. As Abby continued to type, the other speakers around the room came on line, again with only static. Kevin looked at Abby his head cocked questioningly.

"This is a direct line into the transmitters. We can't get video unless they set up a video feed into MTAC, but we can sure listen in," Abby said with a slight chuckle. "But this is _totally_ our secret. Gibbs doesn't even know I can do this. And I get to shut it down if I need to." She fixed Kevin with a serious look.

"They were my parents," Kevin said back with the look much older than his twelve years. Then he added with a quite voice, "and now it's Gibbs out there."

"Yeah, it is," she said quietly then looked at her screen. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was only ten minutes. Finally the static changed. They could here what sounded like a door slam.

"McGee, with me; DiNozzo, Ziva." Gibbs voice came out of the front speaker.

Silence again, then DiNozzo's voice softly said, "Boss, we're in position."

After about three seconds the sound of a doors being forced open, and feet rushing on concrete floors. Shouts were heard in the background and all four agents' voices shouted, "_Federal Agents_!"

There was another shout, followed by Gibb's very softly saying, as if to himself, "do it, dirtbag." Then a series of gunshots rang out. The first series of shots sounded as if they came from an automatic weapon, and almost simultaneously loud single shots, obviously from the agents' pistols.

Then, "Got a rabbit," came DiNozzo's voice huffed along with the sound of pounding feet.

Another second, then "Clear," came Ziva's voice.

"Boss, this one's still alive," came McGee's voice. A pause and then, "This is Special Agent McGee, we need an ambulance at 487 Queensbury. We have an injured suspect."

There was another second or two of silence, then Ziva's voice came over the far speaker. "Gibbs, you want us to leave?" Her voice was stone cold.

"Boss?" came McGee's voice, it sounded both confused and a little fearful.

"You, son of a …" Gibbs' last word was covered out by a man's scream of agony. Silence for a second, then just barely audible, "that's for Kevin." Then Gibbs said louder, "DiNozzo?"

"He got away, Boss," came DiNozzo's voice between deep intakes of air, he was obviously trying to catch his breath. "Had an exit plan," then as if talking to someone else, "get a BOLO out on a tan Honda Civic, Virginia plate 3 4 7 Tango Yankee Alpha."

Abby looked over to Kevin, he was staring intently at the speaker from which Gibbs' voice had come. Out of the speaker came a soft, "Damn it."


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost two hours later when McGee came walking into Abby's lab with a laptop under his arm.

"McGee, what happened?" Abby said in an agitated voice.

He sighed heavily, "we got all but one." McGee said looking apologetically at Kevin. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"But what _happened_?" Abby said with frustration.

McGee looked over at Kevin, not sure how much to say, but Abby added, "He has a right to know McGee."

McGee nodded, "Gibbs was right; they had up'ed the time table and according to their computer, were getting ready to disperse the stuff tomorrow. We found all five in the warehouse prepping the toxins. They made the mistake of shooting at us and three were killed. One…," he paused for a second, again looking apologetically at Kevin, "got out using an escape route we didn't see." He took in a breath and said, "boy is Gibbs mad."

"That's only four, McGee. What about the fifth, the one that screamed?" Abby asked then realized she let slip a little too much.

McGee sighed, "you know your not suppose to be hacking into the radios Abby."

"Never mind McGee…. What about the one that screamed?" Abby prodded.

McGee hesitated for a second then sighed and said, "for a minute I thought he was going to…"

"_What_ McGee?" came Gibbs voice as he walked through the door followed by Ziva who was holding an evidence box. "You thought I was going to what?" He set down a Caf-Pow in front of Abby and another in front of Kevin then turned and looked directly at McGee. Abby picked hers up and started drinking it, Kevin ignored his and just looked at Gibbs.

"Ah… well, Boss, I… ah…." McGee stuttered as Gibbs stared at him, then decided he was better off not answering the question then answering it so he quickly moved over to the lab table and started working on the seized computer.

"He thought he was going to beat him to death," Ziva finished the sentence; Gibbs turned and hit her with a warning stare, which she ignored. "But instead he just broke his nose… and a few of his ribs."

"Which is what I'm going to do you two if you don't get back to work." Gibbs growled. McGee looked more intently at the confiscated computer, and Ziva smiled and left the lab.

Gibbs looked at Abby, "Abbs help McGee and see if you can find something…, anything, on that computer to help us figure out where he would run to." Gibbs turned around and took a step towards the door.

"_Hey_!" Kevin said in a challenging voice sharply slamming his hand down on the metal table. "I'm _not_ going to just sit here!" Blinded by the anger that one of his parent's killers got away and still mad about being left behind, the frustration of not being able to do anything got the better of him.

McGee's fingers halted over the keyboard and looked over in shock over at the confrontation brewing. Abby also looked at Kevin in shock.

Gibbs had stopped in place his back to the room. He stood there for a full two seconds then slowly turned around. The look he gave the boy made Kevin's defiance back down a notch.

"You," he walked back to Kevin, stopping within an inch of the boy's face, "will stay here until I tell you different." He said evenly in a restrained but angry tone.

The look on Gibbs face made Kevin stiffen and stop mid-breath. Loosing his nerve he exhaled and looked down at the floor. Gibbs shook his head slightly then turned and walked back towards the door.

Realizing Gibbs was leaving; Kevin looked back up and glared at the back of Gibbs' head.

Gibbs stopped again, his back still to Kevin. "When you look at me like that I get a compelling urge to smack you… and it won't be on the back of your _head_," Gibbs growled ominously, then he rounded the corner and left the lab.

The anger in Kevin's eyes turned to surprise and he looked over to Abby who was smiling at him.

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone. My theory is that he either has spy cameras hidden all over the office, or he's like my mom and really does have eyes in the back of his head."

"Or he could be psychic," McGee suggested. Abby looked at him as if seriously considering the possibility.

"I can't believe he's not letting me _do something_!" Kevin said exasperated.

"I can't believe you talked to him like that… twice… and lived!" McGee said.

Kevin looked over at him with a worried look on his face, swallowed hard and stuttered out, "I… I…,"

"What do you mean he's not letting you do anything?" Abby said to Kevin ignoring McGee's comment. "He told you to stay here, I've got a ton of things to process. He obviously wanted you to help me, now come on." She opened the door of her desk and pulled out some latex gloves, tossing one pair to Kevin, she put on another and walked over to the box of evidence Ziva had left.

After about an hour of helping Abby as she processed the evidence, Kevin started getting distracted. Abby, noticing that McGee was still immersed in dealing with the computer they recovered walked over to Kevin and said, insightfully, "You ok?"

"Yeah… no… I don't know." Kevin looked down at the floor. "I'm just so mad at…" Kevin spat out looking back up at her.

"Do you really think there was any way Gibbs could have let you go?" She paused for effect, "Without loosing his job that is?" she looked at him. "Kev' be serious."

Kevin thought for a minute, then a look of shame passed over his face, he looked sheepishly at the floor. "You're right. I guess I was just so…" he struggled for the right words but couldn't find them. He finally said, "I just didn't think, man I really blew it." His face became filled with regret and sorrow.

"I'm sure he understands that," Abby began, "Well, you're not going to be of any use here, go talk to him." Abby said and shooed him out the door.

xxxxxx

The main office was still empty except for Gibbs, Ziva, and DiNozzo when Kevin walked in. He slowly walked over and stood at the front of Gibbs desk waiting to be noticed. Gibbs continued to read the file he had in his hands for a few seconds, then he looked up at Kevin, removed his reading glasses and said in a quiet voice, "I thought I told you to stay with Abby."

Kevin's mouth went dry, he swallowed deep and said, "yes sir, you did." He looked sheepishly at his feet and continued, "but I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute, if you're not too busy."

Gibbs thought for a second, set down the file and stood. Using his index finger, he motioned Kevin to follow him. They walked around the corner and down the hall, finally entering a small office conference room. Gibbs closed the door and went over to the table where he sat on the edge of it making him eye to eye with Kevin. He waited.

Kevin's took in a deep breath; he looked at the floor, then back up at Gibbs. Gibbs continued to wait.

"I'm sor…," he stopped mid-word remembering that Gibbs didn't like you to say 'sorry.' Gibbs suppressed a grin at the boys catch.

Kevin paused, and then said, "I was disrespectful…." Swallowed deep and added, "…twice." He looked back down at the floor.

Gibbs nodded slightly, then said in a low voice, "What would your father have done if you talked to him like that?"

Kevin looked up and said hesitantly, "why, he would have tanned my hide, sir,"

"As mine did to me, _and_…" Gibbs paused slightly holding Kevin's eyes with his own, "what I will do to _you _the next time you speak to me that way," Gibbs said evenly.

Kevin's breath caught in his throat. He tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry again. "Yes sir, it won't happen again sir."" he managed to whisper his eyes wide with fear and regret.

Gibbs continued in a softer voice, "I understand your frustration _and_ your anger, but you have to let us take care of that for you," he again looked deep into Kevin's eyes, "do you understand?"

His mouth still dry he tried to get bring up some spit to moisten it, it didn't work. He exhaled and said, "yes sir, I understand."

"Three of the Bastards are dead; one is in the hospital alive only because I need him to tell me where the one that got away is. _We will_ get them all Kevin."

Finally the emotional rollercoaster over took Kevin and tears welled up in his eyes and started rolling down his face. "I'm sorry," he said not being able to hold it back any longer.

Gibbs reached over and held him while he silently cried and said, "I know, its ok."


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were a blur for Kevin. There was a funeral with full military honors for his parents at Arlington National Cemetery; almost the entire NCIS office showed up to support him. But it was Gibbs who helped him get through it. As promised Gibbs had cleaned out the spare room and Kevin had put what little he had left in the room. He still had trouble sleeping, even so, after the funeral Kevin refused to take any more sleeping pills, and Gibbs agreed, even though it meant neither one got much sleep, Kevin from the nightmares, and Gibbs being there to help him as he dealt with the grief.

They had agreed that Kevin was to go back to the Academy and with school starting just two weeks away, Kevin became preoccupied with that. He needed to replace his entire wardrobe and get the necessary school supplies.

Gibbs and the others were busy trying to find any lead to the missing terrorist. Gibbs had "persuaded" the injured terrorist to talk, but all the information lead to one dead end after another. They were beginning to think that the missing man had fled the county.

Kevin had become a fixture at the NCIS office. While too young to actually work there, Director Sheppard allowed him to act as an "intern" and he spent his days running errands for the agents, making copies, and getting coffee and lunch for Gibbs and the others. Exactly a week before Kevin was scheduled to go back to the Academy he left the NCIS office for his routine morning coffee run.

xxxxx

"Hey Kevin, how's it hanging? The usual?" the guy at the coffee stand asked as Kevin walked in the nearly empty store. There were two other employees behind the counter.

"Hey Richard, yep. You got any of those chocolate muffins left?" Kevin asked. His pay for getting coffee for the others was that he was able to indulge in his favorite treat when ever he wanted.

"You bet, I always save one just for you." The coffee geek walked over to the side of the counter and picked up the chocolate muffin he had set off to the side to save for Kevin and handed it to him.

As Kevin waited for the drink orders to be made, he began to eat the muffin.

"You guys spill something on this, it tastes awful!" He took the rest of the muffin and threw it in the trash next to the counter.

"Don't think so, sorry, I won't charge you for it," the coffee geek said as he handed Kevin a container holding two coffees, one for Gibbs, the other for McGee, and the two fruit smoothies, for Tony and Ziva.

"I hope not," He paid for the drinks and headed out the door.

He turned up the alley that he used as a short-cut back to the office when the dizziness hit him. He stopped and tried to get his bearings. Just then a car pulled into the alley. He saw the tan Honda stop and the trunk open. Then a man got out of the car wearing the same shirt and hat as the employee's of the coffee shop. He started walking towards him. In a haze, Kevin dropped the drinks and tried to turn around to run, but instead fell to his knees. As he looked up, he saw the missing terrorist lift his hand and bring what looked like a blackjack down towards him. He felt a sharp pain on the back of the head as he lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

"McGee, how long ago did Kevin go for coffee?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

McGee looked at his watch. "It's been almost an hour Boss," he said with concern.

"Hey, did anyone ask him to stop and get something else?" Gibbs said sharply to Ziva and DiNozzo. The two agents looked at Gibbs and both said "Nope," at the same time.

A churning started in Gibbs gut, "shit," he said as he grabbed his Sig out of the drawer and holstered it. The other three all followed suit and raced for the door.

xxxxx

When they reached the coffee shop the seriousness of the situation became apparent. Three local police cars, all with lights going were parked at odd angles in front of the store. The cities ME's van was also pulled in at the curb.

Gibbs flashing his badge barged into to the store, "Gibbs, NCIS, what's happened."

The detective in charge, a man Gibbs had worked with before, walked up and said, "Gibbs? What are you doing here?"

"Frank, what's happened," there was panic in Gibbs' voice.

With a slightly surprised look on his face, the detective said, "one of the store employee's was killed, they just found him with his throat slit in the back room. What's NICIS' interest?"

"My kid…" Gibbs paused, then started again, "a kid we've had in protective custody is missing, he was supposed to be here getting us…," Gibbs noticed the coffee geek standing off to the side talking to one of the uniformed Police.

"Richard, was Kevin here?" Gibbs said walking swiftly over to him.

Richard looked up, surprised to see Gibbs. "Uh, yeah, just before I found…" his voice trailing off.

Gibbs said in a rush, "you saw him leave?"

"Yeah, maybe 20 minutes ago."

"What did he get?" by now the other agents were all standing around listening to the conversation.

"Just his usual, and a chocolate muffin for himself, I saved one for him." Richard looked up suddenly, "but he said it tasted weird, threw half of it away," he looked over to the trash that still had the half-eaten muffin sitting on top.

Gibbs put on a latex glove as he walked over to the trash can. Picking up the remains of the muffin he put it in a plastic bag he had grabbed from his coat pocket.

"Get this to Abby NOW!" Gibbs said as he handed it to McGee.

Gibbs turned to the Detective, "Frank, we need to be involved in this." The Detective started to say something but thought better of it and just said, "sure, we'll get you copies of everything."

"Tony call Ducky, get him over here, then help process the scene. Ziva you're with me," Gibbs moved swiftly out of the coffee shop and headed back towards the office. He and Kevin had been here enough that he knew the route Kevin would have taken. As they turned into the alley they both stopped and saw the remains of the drinks. They raced to the spot, it was then that Gibbs noticed the small splatter of blood mixed in with the remnants of the drinks.

xxxxx

When they were finally back at the office everyone was frantically trying to find a lead to follow except for Gibbs who was just sitting there staring at nothing. Finally Ziva walked up.

"Gibbs," she said. Gibbs broke out of his trance and looked angrily at her.

"Gibbs, he'll be ok," she said. Gibbs didn't look convinced.

"Look," she said, "Kevin was able to take us on remember. The scumsack will underestimate him, he won't know what he's capable of."

Gibbs looked at her, then said softly, "its scumbag."

"What ever," she said frustrated, "the point is Kevin is capable of a lot more than most other twelve year olds. He's a strong kid, he'll get through this."

Just then Gibbs phone rang, he lifted the receiver saying, "Gibbs." His eyes widened and he slammed the phone down and flew upstairs towards MTAC. The other agents all dropped what they were doing and followed him.

xxxxxx

Director Sheppard met him at the door of MTAC. "Jethro, take it easy."

"Damn it Jenny, I need to see it, _now_!"

She thought for a second, then stepped aside and allowed them into the room. "It's a video email. It was just emailed to me," then to the tech sitting at the control center. "Run it again."

The screen was black, then the image Kevin came on. He was in a plain room with lights focused just on him. He was dressed just in his boxers, tied to a chair. A rope held his feet together and there was a gag tied around his mouth. There was blood coming out of a gash above his right eye and running down his face. There were a few red strips across his body. The figure of the missing terrorist came into view, he walked from where the camera was to the boy, then turned and looked at the camera. He then drew his arm back and lashed out at the boy striking him with what looked like a long thin flexible plastic rod. As the rod struck Kevin everyone in the room drew in a breath. A new red stripe appeared and a pitiful moan broke from Kevin's muffled mouth. The terrorist walked over to the camera.

"Release Amade or the infidel brat dies a slow agonizing death," the missing terrorist said referring to the man who the team had captured. "You have one hour, I will contact you again only after I have heard from Amade." He turned and walked back to the boy, reached out and struck him again before finally walking out of view of the camera and then the screen went black. They all stood there silent.

Suddenly Ziva said, "Play it again," and stepped closer to the screen.

"Ziva…" the Director said.

Her voice quickened, "Play it again and zoom in on his eyes,"

"The terrorists?" came the tech's reply.

"No Kevin's, watch them," the director nodded to the tech who quickly started the tape again. This time as they watched they noticed Kevin's eyes staring directly at the camera and blinking repeatedly.

"He's sending us a message!" McGee exclaimed, "what is that? Morse Code?"

The director looked around the room and said, "who here knows Morse Code?"

Gibbs and Ziva said nothing but both watched fixated on the screen. As the techs in MTAC scrambled to find someone, Tony and McGee noticed the other two. Tony stepped closer, "what's he saying Boss?" he asked quietly.

"He was drugged, doesn't know exactly where he is…" Gibbs watched for a second, "shipping noise and water" at that point Gibbs stopped and his face hardened.

"What is it Jethro?" the Director said. Gibbs was silent.

"He said it was his fault, he got lazy," Ziva said softly, at that point Kevin's eyes shut tight and his body heaved as he was struck with the rod. His eyes opened once again, tears were streaming from them, but he continued the message then the screen went black.

Gibbs said quickly, "a plane just flew over, he's got to be near Reagan, it's the only airport close enough. McGee, you and Abby try and trace that email and see if you can get anything else off the video, Tony, Ziva, lets go_"_ They all flew into action.

xxxxx

McGee burst into Abby's lab. She had been testing the muffin and looked up when McGee came in.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked franticly, "I figured out what was in the muffin,"

"He was drugged, we know," McGee said quickly moving to a computer terminal and punching keys frantically. He looked at her seriously, "Abby, Kevin's been kidnapped, we just got a video email of where Kevin's being held, its somewhere near water and Reagan International." Abby looked at McGee with shock and fear.

McGee then said quietly,. "Abby, I need to warn you, it shows Kevin being tortured." Abby froze then rushed over to the set next to him and with a look uncharacteristically serious; she they started to analyze the video.

McGee glanced over to Abby after a few minutes, tears were running down her face, but she continued to work.

"He's blinking his eyes in Morse code isn't he, that's how you knew all those details?" she said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, you got anything?" McGee asked.

"I'm not sure, look at this," she had been working on the video itself, while McGee had worked on tracing the email. She pointed to an area she had paused, enlarged and lightened; it was behind Kevin's head, "what does that look like to you?"

McGee looked at the plasma image. A window was barley visible.

"Can you sharpen it any more?" McGee said.

Abby's fingers flew across the keyboard. The image sharpened some, the outline of a large freighter smokestack came into focus, on the smokestack was what looked like a globe.

"That's a ship! We can trace the symbol," Abby said.

McGee's computer beeped and he ran back to his station, fingers pounding at the keyboard. Abby hit the auto speed dial on her phone and Gibbs' voice came on the line.

"Give me something."

"Gibbs, there's an open window behind him, and we can see a ship with a…" Abby started.

"Wait, GOT SOMETHING! McGee shouted, "I've traced the location the email came from, 557 North Fairfax, near the Tide Lock Park." The Line went dead as Gibbs hung up.

xxxx

The sedan came to an abrupt stop, but not severe enough to make a skidding noise, the three agents bailed out and moved tactically towards the building. It looked like an abandoned warehouse with a globe with "Global International Importers" written in script around the globe on the wall near the entrance. Gibbs ran up and flattened himself on the left side of the door, Ziva took the right side. DiNozzo took up a position about five feet from the door, just off to the side, all had their weapons drawn.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and nodded, she withdrew her lock picking kit and had the door open in seconds. She slowly opened the door and moved swiftly inside, Gibbs going in the opposite direction. The warehouse was dark, save for a light coming out of a room off to the side.

As they moved over towards the room they could see a video camera on a tripod and some filing cabinets through the window but nothing else. They took up positions on either side of the door. Gibbs held up three fingers, then started dropping them, as he dropped the last, DiNozzo opened the door and they all rushed in.

Kevin was still gagged and tied in the chair, but it was tipped over and he was on the side. As the agents rushed forward they saw that Kevin had worked his legs out of their binding and locked between the boy's legs was the head of the missing terrorist. His man's contorted body was limp on the ground stretched between the legs of the chair below Kevin. There were claw marks on the boy's legs where the terrorist had tried to claw the clamped legs open, but now his arms hung limp at his side.

"Kevin!" Gibbs shouted and moved in towards the boy. "Tony, call an ambulance!" Gibbs rushed to the boy pulling out his knife. He pulled out the gag and cut the remaining ropes that bound the boy to the chair. As he gently lifted the boy, Ziva pulled the dead terrorist out from underneath him. Gibbs wrapped his jacket around the boy.

As Gibbs carried the boy out of the room and towards the arriving ambulance, Kevin's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Gibbs. "What took you so long…?" he said in a soft slightly croaking voice.

"I had to stop and get some coffee…, someone spilled mine," Gibbs responded smiling at the boy.

- THE END –


End file.
